


Противостояние

by ледиСоль (ladySol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BDSM, Blood Kink, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: С возрождением Тёмного лорда благополучная жизнь семьи Малфоев терпит катастрофу. У Люциуса связаны руки. Сможет ли он спасти свою семью от позора? В этой игре ему остаётся лишь сделать ставку на единственного сына. Оправдает ли Наследник возлагаемые на него надежды?..





	Противостояние

**Author's Note:**

> At Hogwarts start study since they are fourteen.
> 
> Если что, это АУ: Хогвартс - высшее учебное заведение, туда поступают в 14 лет.
> 
> Типичная завязка в рамках канона, потом слеш, AU, насилие, стихийный БДСМ, кровь, ненормативная лексика, герои ведут себя аморально, Амбридж нет в помине, Пожиратели названы Жрецами Смерти, ни слова о любви и прочие безобразия, включая ХЭ для тех, кто рискнёт дочитать до конца.
> 
> Благодарность: Rendan (бета); AkiraRiyo; Vasabi; Луи Армстронгу и Элле Фицжеральд.  
> Особая благодарность: Хэлен (бета) за то, что помогла привести фик в более-менее приличный вид.

*1 глава

Таял день. Закат окрашивал воздух вокруг замка в тягучий насыщенно-розовый цвет, тревожный и праздничный одновременно. Солнце плавилось на верхушках великанских елей, возвышающихся над густой шубой Запретного леса. Стая птиц медленно пролетала на фоне почти наполовину зашедшего красного диска. Песни журавлей гулким жалобным стоном отзывались в сердце, растворялись в стрёкоте последних осенних цикад и время от времени заглушались резкими вороньими криками. Если, конечно, эти каркающие звуки не издавал кто-то более опасный: мало ли в лесу всяких тварей. С тёмных сторон горных склонов дул прохладный ветер, неся с собой ароматы трав, смешанные с тяжёлым пряным запахом уже опадающей листвы. Из хижины Хагрида потянуло горьким дымом…  
В подземельях Хогвартса окна были расположены слишком высоко, и Драко иногда приходил сюда, на галерею восьмого этажа, чтобы без помех насладиться видом, открывающимся с башен замка. Прядь волос упала на глаза, и Драко нетерпеливо заложил её назад ладонью. В мэноре закаты никогда не казались столь драматичными. Мысли снова вернулись к дому, ко всему, что пришлось пережить там этим летом. К чему Драко никогда, наверное, не привыкнет, что разрушило его такую благополучную до этого жизнь.  
* * *  
Всё началось в конце прошлого учебного года на финале Тремудрого турнира, с известия о смерти хаффлпаффского героя, Диггори. Ликование - разом обернувшееся липким ужасом, таким же горьким, как этот дым над сторожкой лесничего. И, хотя Драко предпочитал верить, что любые неприятности непременно сменяются подарками судьбы, тяжкое чувство не проходило, а лишь усиливалось, из чужого горя превращаясь в очень личное отчаяние.  
Когда директор на прощальном ужине объявил о возвращении Тёмного лорда и о надвигающейся войне, Драко был в ярости. Полоумный Дамблдор поверил россказням истеричного Поттера?! Да этот оборванец так любит всеобщее внимание, что готов объявить себя возрождённым Мерлином, только бы о нём говорили! Может, когда-то Драко и желал видеть мальчика-легенду своим другом, но за четыре года успел узнать его настоящую цену…  
Неожиданно всё то, что когда-то представлялось Драко несомненной истиной, что питало его уверенность в себе и грело душу собственной правотой, оказалось зыбким и неустойчивым. Всё изменилось раз и навсегда в тот момент, когда, переместившись порт-ключом вместе с заплаканной матерью с вокзала Кингс-Кросс в поместье, Драко увидел отца - бледного как смерть, с застывшим, словно неживым взглядом.  
— Что случилось?  
— Потом, Драко, всё потом, иди спать… — и это вместо приветствия?  
Драко долго смотрел на закрывшиеся двери отцовского кабинета, не замечая, как эльфы снимают с него дорожную мантию, как мать молча уходит в свои покои. Он глотал поданное восстанавливающее зелье, будучи не в состоянии ни о чём думать и лишь пытаясь приготовить себя к тому, во что невозможно было поверить.  
Оказавшись наконец в своих комнатах, он тяжело опустился в кресло. Необходимо было заставить себя принимать хотя бы элементарные решения. Простой план: ванна, ужин, сон. Разговор - потом, когда отец позовёт сам, когда оба будут к нему готовы. Завтра, через неделю - когда будут готовы. Домовой эльф, мелко тряся ушами, ждал приказаний.  
— Оззи, ванну. Лёгкий ужин в мою гостиную. Зелье для сна. Разрешаю потревожить меня, только если позовёт отец.  
Утром просыпаться было страшно. Драко лежал с закрытыми глазами, раздумывая, не обмануть ли себя, представив, что всё, что случилось накануне, всего лишь кошмарный сон. Надолго Драко не хватило: лгать себе он не привык. Пришлось встать, привести себя в надлежащий вид и спуститься к завтраку.  
За столом все ели молча. Лицо матери казалось совершенно непроницаемым. Отец был всё так же бледен, но, по-видимому, уже полностью владел собой. Закончив завтрак, он бросил салфетку на стол и почти холодно сказал:  
— Драко, зайди ко мне в кабинет. Нам надо поговорить.  
В кабинете было прохладно, стоял полумрак: окна выходили на запад и были почти полностью занавешены. Магические часы еле слышно вели свой бесконечный перезвон. Ребёнком Драко любил их слушать. Особенно красиво они отзванивали приближающиеся радостные события, такие, например, как приезд гостей на празднование его дня рождения. Воспоминания об этом немного успокаивали.  
Отец стоял у книжного шкафа, перебирая манускрипты, и обернулся не сразу.  
— Ты должен кое-что узнать, Драко. Тебе восемнадцать. По традиции в этом возрасте мальчики нашей семьи становятся мужчинами, — отец мрачно усмехнулся. — И тебе придётся стать взрослым, сын. Сегодня, — он взял со стола газету и протянул её Драко.  
На первой полосе «Пророка» мерцала надпись крупным шрифтом: "Сенсационное заявление Дамблдора!!! Гарри Поттер рассказывает о возрождении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть - это правда или бред неуравновешенного юнца?!" Драко тяжело посмотрел на отца, надеясь, что тот ответит на невысказанный вопрос.  
— Это правда. Тёмный лорд возродился, — Драко вздрогнул, а отец продолжил: — Я был там. Видел Поттера. Думаю, и он узнал меня... Страшно не это.  
Люциус засучил рукав и указал палочкой на левое предплечье. Драко почувствовал себя больным, увидев на коже отца уродливую стилизованную змею, выползающую из черепа.  
— Это - клеймо, Драко. Знаешь, когда ты молод, некоторые чудовищные вещи кажутся тебе необыкновенно романтичными. Тогда это был знак принадлежности к высшей тайной касте, знак служения благородному, опасному делу, — отец скривил лицо в болезненной гримасе. — Тот, за кем мы шли, был поразительно силён, умён, красив, казался непобедимым, — он замер, остановив взгляд на богато украшенном чернильном приборе, в котором розовая рыбка, появляясь из икринки, резвилась в полупрозрачной жидкости, а потом выпрыгивала из чернильницы, зависая над ней хрупким скелетиком, и падала икринкой назад в голубые чернила; происходящих с рыбкой метаморфоз отец явно не замечал. — Эти игры превратились в ад очень скоро, — наконец произнёс он. — А это клеймо стало несмываемым позорным пятном на репутации нашего древнего рода.  
Драко молчал. Отец не предложил ему сесть, и он стоял, сжимая кисть одной руки пальцами другой, чтобы совладать с подступающей паникой.  
— Пока ты и твоя мать живы, я не осмелюсь пойти против Темного лорда. Я останусь его рабом, и да хранит нас всех Первородное Волшебство, я почти ничем не могу защитить вас. Лорд жаждет вечной жизни и вечной власти. Он уже не человек, а безумное кровожадное чудовище. Друзей для него не существует, весь мир он делит на врагов и рабов и не щадит ни тех, ни других. Не представляю себе, что или кто может остановить его. Всё, что я пока могу сделать для тебя - это поделиться информацией. Тебе решать, как с ней поступить. Запомни, Драко, единственное место, где можно свободно говорить об этом - Малфой-мэнор. За пределами замка - всё, что ты можешь узнать якобы от меня, может обернуться западнёй, — отец испытующе посмотрел на Драко; тот кивнул. — Я раскрою тебе некоторые наследственные тайны. Мэнор защищает членов семьи, но настоящую защиту здесь получают лишь Глава рода и Наследник. Мы будем в большей безопасности, если мой… хозяин устроит свою ставку в нашем родовом замке. Сейчас он мне доверяет, я буду настаивать на том, чтобы он стал здесь "дорогим гостем". Тебе нельзя бежать, но ты должен постараться быть как можно дальше от Лорда и его дел, — отец подошёл к Драко, взял его лицо в ладони и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — У тебя одна задача, Драко - выжить. Выжить любой ценой.  
Драко заперся в своих комнатах и просидел там до вечера, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшим отчаянием. Из великолепного молодого человека, чьё блестящее будущее было, казалось, предопределено, он превратился в игрушку судьбы. Жизнь Драко зависела теперь от случая или от воли тёмного колдуна, заставлявшего трепетать от страха весь волшебный мир. Драко всегда жил в довольстве и безопасности: деньги семьи, влияние отца, забота матери. Казалось, в его власти добиться всего, что только пожелаешь. Самой сложной задачей было вырвать снитч у Поттера из-под носа. Драко не сомневался, что и здесь победа рано или поздно окажется в его руках. Теперь, потеряв контроль над своей жизнью, он впервые чувствовал себя беспомощным и жалким.  
Когда эльф позвал его к ужину, в окне уже виднелся закат. Бесцветный и мирный, словно всё в жизни идёт как надо, и ничто не изменится. Солнце цвета рыбки из чернильницы тихо опустилось в голубые облака и утонуло в них. Драко решил, что сейчас необходимо просто ждать. Действовать - по обстоятельствам. Он выживет. Любой ценой. А если нет... гори оно тогда всё зелёным пламенем!  
Внешне жизнь замка протекала так же, как и всегда, размеренно и спокойно. Нарцисса распоряжалась домашними эльфами, пытаясь скрасить семейные будни необычной музыкой или изысканным угощеньем. Днём Драко читал в беседке над прудом, помогал матери обустраивать поместье или летал на метле в волшебную деревушку, расположенную у подножия холмов. Вечерами перед ужином, когда Люциус работал в кабинете, Драко с матерью спускались в сад, гуляли и беседовали на отвлечённые темы.  
Всё менялось, когда отец вдруг срывался из дома, прихватив с собой тёмную мантию и зловещую в своей простоте венецианскую маску. Нарцисса запиралась тогда на своей половине, а Драко сидел в гостиной, напряжённо ожидая, когда камин взорвётся зеленью и выпустит из себя отца - бледного, с потухшим взглядом. Люциус проходил мимо Драко, не говоря ни слова, но всегда дотрагивался до его плеча, показывая, что поддержка сына ему небезразлична.  
Эти несколько часов ожидания давили на Драко все последующие дни. Неведомая неотвратимая опасность постоянно омрачала жизнь обитателей Малфой-мэнора. И попытки сохранять видимое спокойствие только усугубляли положение. Нередко Драко просыпался среди ночи в невыносимой тоске и в приступе отчаянной ярости крушил всё, что попадалось под руку, иногда - скулил в бессильной злобе, не имея возможности влиять на новую реальность. Он не помнил своих кошмаров, но их смысл и без того всегда был ясен.  
Отец всё больше замыкался в себе, иногда часами просиживал в кресле у камина, мрачно наблюдая за игрой пламени. Он не пил - говорил, это уже не поможет. Изредка уводил Драко в кабинет и рассказывал будничным тоном о том, что считал важным: о привычках своего хозяина, о каждом Жреце Смерти, кто чем опасен. Вскользь упоминал, чем они занимаются на собраниях. Драко понимал, что отец, как может, щадит его чувства. Но грязь происходящего всё равно налипала на душу, застревала в горле, так что приходилось долго потом его прочищать, прежде чем что-то ответить.  
Единственной отрадой в жизни стали закаты, которые Драко наблюдал из окна своей гостиной, когда позволяла погода. Каждый из них свидетельствовал, что ещё один день прожит, и всё пока не так плохо, как могло бы быть. А это уже маленькая победа. Волдеморт до сих пор отказывался от предложенного гостеприимства, и Драко мог пока вздохнуть свободно.  
После одного из собраний, состоявшегося в конце июля, Люциус вернулся домой более уверенным, чем обычно. Несмотря на то, что была уже ночь, он позвал Драко к себе, разжёг в кабинете камин и велел эльфу принести своё любимое вино. Они устроились в креслах напротив огня, придуваемого изредка свежим ветром из раскрытого окна. Тихие мелодии магических часов наполняли пространство. Отец пригубил бордовую жидкость из фужера и, впервые глядя на Драко прежними - живыми - глазами, сказал:  
— Я узнал сегодня нечто новое и, возможно, очень важное для нас, — Драко был настолько заинтригован, что не притронулся к бокалу. — Лорд сейчас поглощён единственной идеей. Он сообщил мне, что есть некая тайна, связанная с Гарри Поттером, — Драко в молчаливом изумлении приподнял бровь. — Да, хозяин одержим мальчишкой вовсе не из банальной мести за тринадцать лет убогой жизни в изгнании. Оказывается, существует пророчество, что именно сын Поттеров способен победить Волдеморта. Тёмный лорд с ума сходит, желая узнать, чем именно Гарри Поттер ему так опасен.  
— Поттер кретин! Ему, конечно, везёт всегда, да и Дамблдор ему покровительствует… но он же неуч!  
— Пророчество, Драко. Это очень серьёзная вещь. И это пока наш единственный луч надежды. Люди меняются, знаешь ли, взрослеют наконец. Неизвестно, какой козырь припрятан у Поттера в этой игре. И покровительство Дамблдора, как ты заметил, — не худшее из возможных. Из Поттера с годами может получиться довольно сильный маг. Не убей его ненароком бладжером в своей школе, я видел, что вы вытворяете в погоне за Кубком…  
Драко схватил свой бокал и отхлебнул сразу большой глоток, не чувствуя вкуса. Он не знал, что сказать. Этот неуместный лёгкий тон отца… Это было дико. Выходило, что они сидят тут далеко за полночь и пьют за… Поттера?!  
— Тёмный лорд прибудет в Малфой-мэнор не раньше осени, — к счастью, отец сменил тему разговора. — Тебе пока ничто не угрожает - и это ещё одна хорошая новость. На будущее: если вернёшься в мэнор на каникулы, воспользуйся защитой замка, чтобы избегать излишнего внимания Лорда. Это просто: ты должен высказать свою просьбу о защите портрету любого бывшего Главы рода, предварительно нанеся на холст каплю своей крови. Ты прекрасно знаешь историю своих предков, это будет нетрудно.  
— Хорошо, отец, — Драко уже успокоился, всё же сегодняшний странный разговор положительно подействовал на него.  
— Прежде чем пожелать тебе хороших снов, хочу обсудить ещё одно немаловажное дело. Ответь мне, Драко, ты… девственник?  
— Как это связано с защитой? — Драко опешил, не уследив за новым резким поворотом в беседе.  
— Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос, Драко. Это связано только с твоей личной жизнью. Помнишь, традиции рода и всё такое?..  
— Извини, отец, — Драко смутился, — ответ на твой вопрос… положительный, — он подумал и решил объяснить: — Я не могу позволить себе соблазнять знакомых девушек, не имея достаточного опыта. Моя репутация на факультете должна быть безупречной.  
— Да, применить Обливиэйт к даме - это моветон, — Люциус позволил себе улыбнуться. — Доверим твоё обучение профессионалам? Нашей семье принадлежит ряд особо респектабельных заведений… — теперь, кажется, он был вполне серьёзен.  
— Ты занимаешься подобным бизнесом? — обескураженный, Драко брезгливо сморщил нос.  
— Драко! Подобные заведения - кстати, достаточно уважаемые в обществе - приносят не только деньги. Главное в них то, что они служат неоценимым источником информации. Иногда информация дороже любых денег. Кстати, не болтай там лишнего. В крайнем случае, не забудь, что там Обливиэйт будет вполне уместен, — отец допил вино. — Ладно, с мадам Брик я познакомлю тебя послезавтра. Спокойной ночи, Драко. Спасибо, что составил мне компанию, я уже забыл, как это бывает приятно.  
Драко уснул только под утро, придя к выводу, что неожиданный фривольный поворот событий вполне сможет отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей, а это к лучшему. Ко всему прочему, уже изрядно надоело заниматься самоудовлетворением в ванной комнате…

_________  
Иллюстрация:  
http://www.pichome.ru/image/DD0

 

*2 глава

Мадам Брик оказалась почти пожилой, очень важной с виду дамой. Встретив такую в Косой аллее, Драко наверняка оказал бы ей всевозможное почтение. Эта мысль показалась ему, почему-то неприятной. Небольшой особнячок, спрятанный в проулке рядом с Косой аллеей, был шикарно обставлен и поражал изобилием бархатных драпировок, ковров и картин с обнажённой натурой, явно старинных. Люциус церемонно представил Драко хозяйке заведения и поспешил удалиться. Беседовать с мадам оказалась на удивление легко. Она провела Драко в просторный кабинет, оформленный в бордовых тонах. В алькове за полупрозрачной занавесью виднелась огромная кровать, у противоположной стены стояло бюро, возле камина - кресла и кофейный столик. Мадам Брик вручила Драко большой альбом с цветными фотографиями и стала ненавязчиво объяснять тихим вкрадчивым голосом:  
— Для такого великолепного молодого мужчины, как вы, у нас найдутся самые прекрасные и искусные модели. Взгляните сюда, господин Малфой: притягательные блондинки. Переверните, вот так… Прошу: очаровательные шатенки. Если вас интересуют загадочные брюнетки…  
Драко с удивлением обнаружил в альбоме фотографии не только девушек, но и мужчин, как трепетно-нежных и юных на вид мальчиков, так и молодых людей постарше, мужественных и накаченных.  
— Советую вам, — ворковала мадам, — принять услуги как девушек, так и юношей. Вы сможете сравнить впечатления и сделать выводы о своих предпочтениях… — это было сказано так непринуждённо, и в тоже время с такой серьёзностью, что Драко не смог даже покраснеть от подобного предложения, хотя сердце и забилось немного быстрее…  
— Здесь нет имён.  
— Вы хотите знать имена? Видите ли, господин Малфой, некоторые клиенты предпочитают встречаться с загадочными незнакомками или незнакомцами…  
— Ммм, возможно в этом что-то есть. А как вы их различаете?  
— О, у нас нет случайных моделей.  
— Они выглядят так молодо…  
— Все наши модели старше восемнадцати лет, если вы об этом, господин Малфой, полная законность и безопасность - наше кредо.  
— Мне восемнадцать, между прочим.  
— О! Неужели? Вы выглядите так представительно, господин Малфой! — Какая неприкрытая лесть, мысленно отметил Драко. — В любом случае, это забота вашего отца...  
Драко заказал для себя два свидания. Для первого выбрал красивую темноволосую девушку, глядящую с фотографии томно и немного с вызовом. Драко долго пересматривал альбом, и она определённо понравилась ему больше остальных. Когда юная красотка вплыла в комнату, Драко не разочаровался в своём выборе - она была мила, естественна, смешлива и очень притягательно пахла. Потом он узнал, что специально обученные на Востоке эльфы для каждой модели создают сложные духи на основе запаха самих клиентов.  
Ему понравилось. Девушка была очень нежна и тактична, не торопила события. Перед тем как добраться до постели они долго беседовали за чаем странного вкуса на самые пикантные темы. Она так подбирала слова, что Драко ни разу не смутился, а возбуждение росло вместе с полученными знаниями.  
На следующий день он вернулся в особняк мадам Брик полный энтузиазма, состоящего из любопытства пополам с научным интересом. В этот раз альбом Драко листал не долго. Ещё вчера ему приглянулся один молодой человек со светло-каштановыми волосами и грустными янтарными глазами. Когда они остались наедине в таких же, как вчера, покоях, парень улыбнулся Драко и на его щеках обнаружились очень симпатичные ямочки. Драко оказался одного с ним роста, но был, конечно, не таким зрелым, ибо только выбирался из подросткового периода. Впрочем, Драко никогда не страдал от свойственных этому возрасту сомнений: у него даже был эльф, следящий, чтобы молодой хозяин всегда был доволен своей изменяющейся внешностью. Молодой человек, «модель», как называла его мадам, при всей своей трогательности выглядел на несколько лет старше Драко. Это ощущалось уже в спокойной уверенности и более плавных движениях модели. Драко чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, это маленькое приключение всё больше и больше ему нравилось. Он решил, что будет звать своего любовника просто «мальчик», про себя, конечно.  
— У вас есть какие-то особые предпочтения, господин Малфой?  
— Зови меня Драко. Предпочтения?.. — Драко закусил губу и улыбнулся. — Да я вообще не знаю, что с тобой делать.  
— Понимаю, Драко. Поверь мне, я сумею соблазнить тебя. Расслабься. Я сейчас тебя раздену и сделаю массаж, — он увлёк Драко на кровать и стал медленно, но уверенно снимать с него одежду. — Если что-то будет смущать - говори сразу. Делай только то, что тебе захочется.  
Неуловимый взмах волшебной палочки мальчика заставил мантию и рубашку Драко подняться в воздух и аккуратно сложиться на пуфе в углу комнаты. Блуза самого соблазнителя попросту полетела на пол. Кожа у мальчика была гладкой, совсем без волос, на плечах красиво играли мускулы. Он уселся рядом с Драко, повернув его к себе спиной, осторожно обнял руками и дотронулся до его груди. Это был странный массаж - он просто водил по груди, по шее, по спине чуть согнутыми кончиками пальцев.  
— Ты потрясающе красив, Драко, — шептал мальчик, взъерошивая у Драко волосы, чтобы добраться до кожи головы, — ты ведь и сам это знаешь…  
— Да… у меня доброжелательное... зеркало, — выдавил тот, растворяясь в неге.  
— Воспринимай это как игру, Драко. Тебя посещали какие-нибудь фантазии? Я могу быть любым: нежным, робким, строгим, страстным, расскажи мне о любой своей мечте, — Драко уже ничего не смог бы сейчас ответить, его охватило странное волнение, которого он не ожидал от себя, эти уверенные ласки сбивали с толку. — Могу превратиться для тебя в любого человека, стать, например, солистом «Всполоха» Себастьяном, кем угодно - у нас прекрасные многосущные зелья - Виктором Крамом, Гарри Поттером... Однажды я был Фаджем, — засмеявшись тихим грудным смехом, прошептал соблазнитель, легко целуя Драко куда-то в шею, — и в этом виде отшлёпал одного страстного джентльмена…  
Вспоминать толстого министра - была, конечно, не лучшая идея в такой момент, но от чужого горячего дыхания у Драко по телу побежали мурашки. К тому же, слова про Фаджа он просто оставил без внимания: слишком сильно поразила идея оттрахать школьного врага.  
— П-поттером? — просипел Драко, развернувшись вполоборота. — Это было бы… забавно…  
— Да? — мальчик улыбнулся, слез с кровати и подошёл к бюро красного дерева. — Заказ, — пробормотал он, взмахивая палочкой, и достал из бюро склянку и круглые очки.  
«О, Поттера, наверное, часто заказывают», — веселился Драко. Но когда его соблазнитель подошёл к кровати и отодвинул занавесь, стало вдруг совсем не до смеха.  
— Драко…  
Перед Драко стоял, опираясь одним коленом на постель, полуобнаженный Гарри Поттер. У него оказались сильные плечи и красивые руки, покрытые пушком волос. Едва заметная дорожка шелковистых волосков спускалась по животу от пупка вниз, под брюки. Взгляд внимательный, почти нежный. Так близко, так… невозможно.  
— Драко, иди ко мне, — голос тихий, до безумия знакомый и, в тоже время, совсем другой: Поттер никогда не обращался к Драко… так. — Всё хорошо.  
"Поттер" положил палочку на приставной столик, протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к виску Драко, убирая упавшие на лоб пряди. Драко задрожал, дыхание перехватило, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Тело внезапно прошила волна поразительно сильных ощущений - смесь жестокого желания и страха. Если бы Драко мог сдвинуться с места, то, наверное, немедленно сбежал бы отсюда. Затея с многосущным зельем показалась вдруг очень неудачной, но он даже сказать не мог об этом, потому что "Поттер" придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную, провёл пальцами по руке от плеча до кисти, потянулся к брюкам Драко, стянул их вниз и отбросил на пуф. Тяжёлый перевозбуждённый член лёг в ладонь мальчика, и Драко, тщетно пытаясь усмирить лихорадочное дыхание, внезапно обнаружил, что совершенно не владеет собственным телом, потому что его руки сами схватили "Поттера", притягивая ближе, а губы стали целовать, не разбирая, чёрные волосы, висок, щёку, глаза. Всего этого оказалось слишком много, Драко закричал и, откинув голову, остро кончил на живот и руку любовника. С ним случилась настоящая истерика: казалось чудовищным, что он потерял контроль не только над обстоятельствами, но и над самим собой. Его трясло в руках мнимого Поттера, а тот участливо удерживал его в объятиях и, продолжая ласкать, жарко шептал, не понимая, что доводит этим Драко до исступления:  
— Тебе можно всё, Драко, сегодня можно всё. Прости, прости, я поспешил, но у нас с тобой полно времени. Сегодня я твой, Драко. Мерлин, какой ты горячий… — машинальным движением мальчик растёр сперму по своему, тут же заблестевшему, плоскому животу.  
Драко понял, что если немедленно не возьмёт себя в руки, то просто постыдно разревётся. Хорошо. У него стоит на Поттера. Блядь, да он просто с ума сходит от такого Поттера. Прекрасно. По крайней мере, этот Поттер полностью ему принадлежит.  
— Помоги мне… Гарри, — Драко, унимая дрожь, стал стягивать со своего визави брюки. Тот, оставшись без одежды, заполз поглубже на кровать, откинулся спиной на подушки и расставил согнутые в коленях ноги. От этого вида у Драко кольнуло в паху и потемнело в глазах. Он снова тяжело дышал и снова был возбуждён до предела. Подобравшись к любовнику, он провёл ладонью от его колена до поджавшихся слегка яичек, погладил их кончиками пальцев, а затем, передвинулся и навис над ним, опираясь на правую руку.  
— Ты - мой?  
Собственный голос звучал странно, непривычно низко и хрипло. Драко опустил голову и стал целовать горло и грудь "Поттера", который тоже начал возбуждаться, и тихо застонал. Если и было что-нибудь более сексуальное и более запретное, чем доступный Поттер, то Драко не мог себе такого вообразить. У него снова начало сносить крышу. Эти сильные руки, ласкающие в ответ, напряжённый живот, покорный взгляд. Драко снял со своего "Поттера" очки, отбросил их в сторону и посмотрел ему в глаза очень серьезно.  
— Я. Хочу. Тебя. Взять, — наверное, его сумасшествие стало очевидным, потому что в зелёных глазах промелькнул страх.  
— Подожди, подожди, пожалуйста. Мне надо подготовить себя, не хочу, чтобы ты меня… порвал… — зашептал мальчик и потянулся за палочкой.  
Мерлин, умоляющий Поттер! Драко замычал и вцепился пальцами в покрывало.  
— Олиум, — быстро проговорил мальчик, направив палочку прямо Драко на член.  
Тот в ужасе взглянул на своё лоснящееся достоинство и просипел:  
— Объясни.  
— Простое заклинание, — ответил мнимый Поттер, пристроился на прежнее место и приблизил кончик палочки к своему анусу.  
— Постой!.. Я хочу… это сделать… сам, — потребовал Драко, задыхаясь.  
— Акцио палочка Драко, — он поймал свою палочку, а мальчик добавил: — Ты должен представить то, что хочешь смазать и произнести «Олиум».  
Драко истерично хихикнул, некстати вспомнив, что именно этим заклинанием воспользовался Блейз последний раз, устраивая, чтобы Лонгботтом поскользнулся в коридоре Хогвартса, потом прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза, дабы набраться мужества посмотреть на беззащитного Поттера, направил палочку в нужное место и произнёс заклинание, дрожа от возбуждения.  
То, что сделал после этого "Поттер", не укладывалось у Драко в голове: он расставил ноги ещё шире, скользнул рукой мимо паха и ввёл два пальца в свою блестящую от масла дырочку. При этом он был словно в каком-то трансе: голова запрокинута назад, острый кадык трогательно выпирал на шее, веки опущены, тёмно-красные губы приоткрыты и до одури привлекательны. Драко почувствовал, что совсем теряет голову: это было уже чересчур; он бросился к "Поттеру", схватил за запястья и развёл его руки в стороны.  
— Что ты делаешь, блядь?! — заорал Драко в ненавистное когда-то лицо. — Вот именно… из-за такого… я тебя точно порву!!  
— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо, — во взгляде мальчика больше не было ничего, кроме желания: то ли этот "Поттер" совсем страх потерял, то ли слишком глубоко в транс вошёл, — дыши, Драко, выдыхай, выдыхай… закрой глаза, — он обнял стоящего перед ним на коленях Драко ногами. — Хорошо, давай так, — высвободил руку и направил истекающий смазкой член Драко в свой анус.  
Сердце разрывалось в груди, дышать, казалось, было уже невозможно, но это медленное вхождение всё равно было чистым блаженством. Драко смотрел в лицо покорённого "Поттера", и испытывал только иррациональную нежность. И желание бесконечно слушать его сладострастные стоны. Он не замечал, как стал неистово вколачиваться в "Поттера", пока тот извивался у него в руках и требовал: «ещё, ещё!» Наконец мальчик изогнулся и закричал в оргазме, срывая в пропасть наслаждения и Драко. Даже полностью излившись и покинув жаркое тело любовника, Драко всё ещё судорожно сжимал своего "Поттера" в объятиях, шепча как в бреду: «Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…»  
Потом, когда сознание стало понемногу возвращаться, Драко отполз на край постели, туда, где лежала его палочка, сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не видел, как зелёные глаза снова стали светло-коричневыми, как мальчик оделся, спрятал свою палочку в чехол на брюках.  
— Драко, я позову эльфов, чтобы они помогли тебе привести себя в порядок.  
Драко молчал.  
— Если это имеет для тебя значение, я очень редко кончаю с клиентами. И уж точно никогда - так… так сильно. Ты, наверное, особенный…  
— Может, это не я, — глухо проговорил Драко, опуская руки. В душе зарождалась какая-то спокойная ожесточённость.  
Мальчик вздохнул.  
— Прежде, чем ты применишь ко мне Обливиэйт, — ласково сказал он, — обещай мне одну вещь…  
— Обещаю, — резко, не думая, ответил Драко.  
— Никогда не стирай память… ему.  
— Обливиэйт!

 

*3 глава

Драко приходил в себя от этого свидания не одну неделю. Он был в ужасе от своего срыва. Единственным его желанием было забыть всё как ночной кошмар. Выбросить Поттера из головы навсегда - его руки, его красные губы, блестящий живот с тёмной дорожкой волос, его стоны… Сначала у Драко пропал аппетит, потом - сон. Только закрывал глаза - и снова видел ЕГО. Поттер с ним нежен, Поттер стоит перед ним на коленях, Поттер бьёт его, Поттер его целует… Дело дошло до усовершенствованных успокоительных эликсиров профессора Снейпа и зелий для сна без сновидений.  
Отец, кажется, уже жалел, что отвёл Драко к мадам Брик, но ни о чём у него не спрашивал: с личными делами мужчина должен разбираться самостоятельно. Наверное, считал, что либо Драко сам расскажет, либо переживет молча - сам. Для лорда Малфоя было бы странно интересоваться, что такого могла натворить девушка в его, столь респектабельном, салоне. Откуда ему было знать, что как раз о девушке Драко забыл, как забывают о прошлогоднем завтраке с любимыми родственниками.  
Последние дни каникул Драко провёл, запершись в библиотеке и просматривая всю литературу, что сумел найти, посвящённую отношениям между мужчинами. Раз за разом он пытался представить себе на месте партнёра кого-нибудь, только не Поттера. Из этого ничего не вышло. Драко измучился, но в итоге привык к данной неприятности и понемногу смирился с этим фактом.  
Проводив свой последний закат в мэноре, он уехал в Хогвартс почти спокойным. К его обычной надменности прибавилась замкнутость, а привычная саркастичность сменилась мрачной задумчивостью. Однокурсники не были удивлены: кое-кому из них тоже грозило безрадостное будущее.  
В этом учебном году многое изменилось. Драко назначили старостой факультета, и он считал себя ответственным за каждого слизеринца. Все они, враги или соратники, были в его власти, и это согревало душу, возвращало часть былой уверенности в себе. Почти все его подопечные оказались лишены возможности выбирать свою судьбу, но каждый был обязан хотя бы сохранить собственное достоинство. Драко же мог сплотить их, помочь проявить своё врождённое благородство. И властная решимость Драко приносила свои плоды: все слизеринцы подчинялись ему беспрекословно. Иногда казалось, что они вдруг стали взрослее прочих своих сверстников.  
Обычная школьная вражда приобрела более глубокий смысл, понятный далеко не каждому. Ученики Хаффлпаффа, Равенкло и даже Гриффиндора разделились на тех, кто верил Гарри Поттеру (конечно же, опять Поттер!), и тех, кто считал его опасным сумасшедшим. И только Слизерин молчал. Драко запретил своим травить гриффиндорскую занозу. Ни один ученик с факультета Драко не принимал участия в этих спорах. Надо быть полным дураком, чтобы считать сумасшедшим того, кто стал смертельным врагом… или того, кто оказался единственной надеждой.  
В Слизерине готовились к войне, учили боевые заклятья… и иногда украдкой плакали по ночам. В этом году в подземельях Драко находился в постоянном напряжении, здесь было тяжело и, может быть, даже опасно. Для души у Драко остались только его закаты. Да и те обрели щемящую осеннюю горечь.  
* * *  
Последние лучи пропали в Запретном лесу, оставив после себя багровую полоску облаков и тоску. Шоу закончилось, пришло время возвращаться в каменный слизеринский мешок. Драко медлил. Внезапно, ему показалось, что сзади кто-то приближается. Он резко развернулся, неуловимым движением достал из потайного кармана палочку и скрыл её от посторонних глаз, скрестив руки на груди. Драко был один и не на своей территории. Собственно, он рассчитывал, что в этот час здесь никого не бывает, поэтому и облюбовал это место. Прошло несколько минут, но на галерее так никто и не появился. Зажглись факелы, рвано подсвечивая неровные стены - за окном сразу сгустилась темнота. Драко вздохнул и досадливо поморщился: нигде ему не найти покоя. Он спрятал палочку и направился к лестнице.  
Гостиная была заполнена учениками, но это не создавало лишнего шума. Каждый занимался своими делами, в основном, конечно, домашними заданиями. Ещё в самом начале года Драко трансфигурировал несколько дополнительных столов - теперь всем хватало для этого места. Он считал, что совместная подготовка к занятиям поможет слизеринцам ещё сильнее сплотиться. Очень скоро потребуются их объединённые усилия, чтобы противостоять всем остальным факультетам. Рано или поздно студенты узнают, что Поттер не лгал, говоря о возрождении Тёмного лорда. И тогда вся школа снова будет носить его на руках, как было уже не раз. И тем, кто сейчас поливает несносного гриффиндорца грязью, потребуется новое поле для ненависти.  
Несколько минут полистав справочник по Излечивающим снадобьям, Драко понял, что не сможет здесь сосредоточиться. У него давно зрела одна идея. Оставив книгу на столе, он отправился к покоям профессора Снейпа.  
Декан открыл сразу, как будто ожидал его визита.  
— Проходите, Драко. У вас ко мне дело?  
— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, профессор. У меня просьба. Она может показаться вам дерзкой.  
В кабинете декана обстановка была аскетичной: каменные стены без особых украшений, шкафы с бесчисленными книгами, простой письменный стол и два кресла у камина. Единственная волшебная лампа парила над столом, освещая всю комнату. Снейп указал Драко на одно из кресел, а сам устроился за письменным столом, за которым, видимо, работал до его прихода: на столешнице лежали наполовину исписанный пергамент и чёрное перо.  
— Итак, мистер Малфой, в чём же состоит ваша просьба?  
— Я знаю, что старостам не принято выделять отдельные комнаты, Сэр. Но я плохо сплю в последнее время, мне бывает трудно сосредоточиться на занятиях. Вынужден признать, мои новые обязанности требуют значительных усилий. Я прошу сделать для меня исключение и отдать в моё распоряжение чулан в гостиной. Немного магии - и он может превратиться в удобную спальню.  
— Я в курсе вашего положения, Драко, — профессор начал поигрывать пером, сосредоточенно рассматривая Драко. — Возможно, я даже пойду вам навстречу. Но где же тогда прикажете обмениваться нежностями нашим старшекурсникам? — Драко слегка улыбнулся, оценив шутку: он помнил, как прошлой весной декан застал в чулане Монтегю в страстных объятиях некой семикурсницы. — Хорошо, Драко, я учту ваши пожелания. Кстати, ваш отец интересуется вашим… самочувствием. Напишите ему поскорее, будьте любезны.  
В следующее воскресенье Снейп собрал слизеринцев в гостиной и объявил, что, поскольку их факультет отличается повышенными требованиями студентов к комфорту, отныне за старостой Слизерина закрепляется отдельная спальня. И тому, кто хочет обратиться к Драко Малфою, теперь нужно стучать в дверь, расположенную через пролёт от собственных апартаментов декана, напротив входа в гостиную.  
— Если ситуация потребует присутствия старосты, можете ударить в специально установленный для этого на камине гонг.  
Драко уже и не помнил, когда был так рад. Откровенно говоря, он не очень верил в успех своего предприятия. И как только Снейп сумел договориться с директором?! Новая спальня Драко располагалась сразу за входом в слизеринское крыло подземелий, что было удобно. Попасть в гостиную было теперь проще, чем из общих спален. А при желании, Драко мог пройти к себе, не пересекаясь с другими студентами.  
Комната оказалась довольно просторной, около тридцати ярдов. Стены были шершавыми на ощупь и сходились сводами в центре высокого потолка. Напротив двери, торцом к входу, стояла кровать под голубым балдахином. В простенке справа виднелись три узких окна, к ним вели широкие каменные ступени. У дальнего окна стоял письменный стол с креслом, обитым полуистёртым гобеленом. Два таких же кресла располагались у камина в левом углу комнаты. У стены за столом Драко увидел небольшой книжный шкаф. Ещё два гардеробных шкафа стояли по обеим сторонам от двери. На полу лежал ковёр с едва различимым рисунком почти такого же серого цвета, как и стены. Комната освещалась факелами и настольной лампой.  
Сначала Драко был недоволен отсутствием зеркала. Но, обойдя всю спальню, он обнаружил слева от входа неприметную дверь в ванную. Он был поражён разницей между навевающей мысли о средневековье спальней и шикарной ванной, выложенной чёрным камнем. Драко провёл рукой по стене. Оплавленный фосфорный гранит. Очевидно, тут не обошлось без участия отца: в мэноре так же были отделаны несколько ванных комнат. Эта, конечно, совсем маленькая, но всё равно… замечательный подарок! В темноте непременно будет светиться. Драко взмахом палочки притушил факелы. Стены еле заметно стали переливаться зелёными искорками. Что ж, это твой самый лучший день, Драко - как любил приговаривать его домовой эльф.  
— Это ваш самый лучший день, хозяин Драко! — воодушевлённо пропищали тоненьким голоском у Драко из-под руки.  
— Оззи! Где ты был всё это время?  
— Хозяин Люциус приказал не попадаться на глаза другим студентам, хозяин Драко! Чтобы не раздражать их!  
На сердце потеплело. Что может быть лучше, чем почувствовать поддержку семьи вдали от дома?  
В ванной всё было удобно. Сбоку - аккуратный стеклянный рукомойник, прямо, за ещё одной дверью — унитаз. Чёрный. Мило. Посреди комнаты стояла низенькая каменная скамья. Вся стена слева была полностью зеркальной, что зрительно увеличивало совсем небольшую комнату; напротив - в углублении со ступеньками - душ.  
— Оззи! А если заткнуть этот слив, душевую яму вполне можно превратить в ванну, а?  
— Хозяин Драко хочет принять ванну перед обедом?! Оззи немедленно принесёт тёплые полотенца и любимые банные зелья хозяина Драко!  
Эльф растворился в воздухе, а через минуту на каменной скамье появились полотенца цвета морской волны, чашки с зельями и стопка чистой одежды. Пол под ногами потеплел. Зажурчала вода, отдаваясь эхом под сводами, ступеньки стали медленно скрываться под ней. Драко положил палочку на скамью и с удовольствием разделся, рассматривая себя в зеркале.  
— Оу! — тактично произнесло зеркало.  
— Не подлизывайся! — осадил его Драко. Все новые зеркала такие молчаливые и скромные! Дай им волю - разойдутся, не заткнёшь потом.  
Обретя собственную комнату, Драко почувствовал себя почти прежним самоуверенным Малфоем. Теперь самым тягостным в его жизни была необходимость видеться с Поттером. Что скрывать, Драко боялся встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Сначала просто старался избегать Поттера, даже не смотрел в его сторону, отказался от места ловца в команде. Сел в Большом зале спиной к гриффиндорскому столу. На замечание Паркинсон, что эта позиция тактически ущербна, объяснил устало:  
— Видеть их всех не хочу. А для тактических манёвров есть Кребб с Гойлом.  
Первый раз, столкнувшись с чёртовым гриффиндорцем на Истории магии, Драко так задрожал, что пришлось сесть за первую попавшуюся парту и изобразить, что ему срочно понадобилось что-то записать. С тех пор он старался приходить на сдвоенные пары пораньше - устраивался на первом ряду и обкладывался учебниками, показывая пример сокурсникам, как надо стремиться к знаниям. Признаться, брать пример было с чего: Драко получал по всем предметам только «Превосходно», ведь учёба была тем делом, в котором он мог полностью контролировать результат.  
К концу осени закаты начали выцветать, почти всё время шли дожди. Вечера на галерее перестали привлекать Драко. Привидение, шуршащее время от времени у него за спиной, уже осточертело. Драко обнаружил за лестницей, ведущей на Астрономическую башню, заброшенную кладовую. У двери она была узкой; лишь спустившись на несколько ступенек, огибающих округлую стену, можно было попасть на свободную площадку с деревянной скамьёй у стены. Проём небольшого округлого окна прорезал толстую стену как раз на такой высоте, с которой было удобно обозревать окрестности. В нём можно было устроиться с комфортом и слушать шум дождя, любуясь затейливой игрой света в потоках воды на стекле. Изредка Драко пробирался в эту комнату в поисках тишины и покоя.  
В один из таких вечеров он пришёл в кладовую, чтобы предаться фантазиям, наслаждаясь тихим шёпотом дождя за окном. Драко собирался вернуться к себе в спальню и уже взялся за ручку двери, когда услышал гулкие шаги и негромкий, но до боли знакомый голос:  
— Малфоя нет. Проходите!  
Поттер! Снова шаги. Приблизились, удалились, приблизились снова. Драко прильнул к двери, и несколько минут прислушивался. Тут другой голос воскликнул:  
— Вау! Блин, каждый раз поражаюсь! — Драко скривился: Уизли! Послышался скрип двери и всё стихло.  
Осторожно выглянув в галерею, Драко не увидел ни души. Двери, которая могла бы скрипнуть — тоже не было. Он прошёлся вдоль стен, прикасаясь к ним рукой. Потайной вход. Где же он? Вернувшись к проходу на Астрономическую башню, Драко заметил, что дальний поворот лестничного пролёта совсем не освещён факелами. Хороший наблюдательный пункт: если набросить капюшон, чтобы волосы не отсвечивали, с галереи его никто не увидит. До отбоя оставалось меньше часа, так что грифиндорская троица должна была снова объявиться тут довольно скоро. Драко прошёл немного вверх по лестнице, устроился на ступеньках в самом тёмном месте и стал ждать. Минут через сорок в стене, напротив одиозного гобелена с повизгивающим волшебником дурного вида, за которым гонялись очень странно одетые тролли, появилась массивная дверь. Из неё, настороженно оглядываясь, стали выходить парами ученики разных факультетов. Это ещё что за лысый гоблин?! Драко удивился, если не сказать больше. Последними, уже перед самым отбоем, вылезли Уизли и Грейнджер. А Поттера где забыли? И тут гриффиндорская выскочка неловко выгнулась и хихикнула:  
— Га-а-арри!  
В воздухе за грязнокровкой показалась голова Поттера.  
— Герми, лучше ты одень. Если вас с Роном поймают, оштрафуют за предосудительное поведение!  
— Гарри! Ну, как ты не понимаешь! — голоса стали затихать за поворотом. — Если поймают тебя - снимут ещё больше баллов, только потому, что это - ты…  
О как, мантия-невидимка! Вот, оказывается, какое оно - местное надоедливое привидение. Драко, забыв снять с головы капюшон, побрёл назад в слизеринские подземелья, раздумывая над тем, что за ночной Клуб Любителей Всенародного Героя он обнаружил.

 

*4 глава

Следующий день врезался в память до мельчайших подробностей. Драко встал поздно: никак не мог заснуть накануне - всё ломал голову над случившимся в галерее. Быстро приняв душ, перекусил наскоро тостом в Большом зале и помчался на Чары. Там уже сидели все ученики обоих факультетов, и Драко пришлось пройти, морщась от ненужного волнения, мимо ненавистных гриффиндорцев, занимающих парты на задних рядах. Поттер проводил его изучающим взглядом.  
Сразу за Драко в классе появился профессор Флитвик. Ловко отлевитировав самого себя на стопку фолиантов, он торжественно пропищал:  
— Сегодня, дорогие друзья, мы будем закреплять пройденный на прошлой лекции материал!  
Студенты недовольно зашумели.  
— Кто расскажет нам о классификации заклинаний с точки зрения техники их применения? Мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста!  
Грязнокровка встала, счастливо выдохнула и отчеканила:  
— Заклинания по технике своего применения делятся на простые, сложные и заклинания смешанного типа. Так же существует единственное универсальное заклинание. Простые заклинания управляются магией и для их исполнения необходимо знать только их семантическую составляющую и соответствующий набор движений волшебной палочки…  
— У-у-у!.. — протянул сидевший рядом с Драко Кребб, показывая, должно быть, что ничего из сказанного не понял.  
— …Сложные заклинания помимо своей семантической составляющей управляются магией, регулируемой мысленным потоком волшебника, который их произносит. Заклинания смешанного типа требуют применения всех этих составляющих…  
— Прекрасно, мисс Грейнджер! Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, — профессор раскланялся. — Кто назовёт единственное универсальное заклинание? — в аудитории образовалась полная тишина. — Мистер Малфой?  
— Фините инкантатем, — Драко никогда не поднимал руки на уроках. Из принципа. И никогда не говорил лишнего.  
— М-м-м, — Флитвик подождал немного, видимо, надеясь на продолжение. — Совершенно верно. Пять баллов Слизерину.  
Студенты расслабились.  
— Гарри Поттер! — Флитвик встал на мысочки, силясь разглядеть происходящее на задних партах. — Вы, несомненно, беседуете с мистером Рональдом Уизли о классификации. Будьте добры, приведите нам примеры сложных заклинаний!  
Поттер, хмурясь, поднялся с места.  
— Экспекто Патронум? Протего?  
— Вам надо быть внимательнее, мистер Поттер, — огорчился Флитвик, — оба эти заклинания относятся к смешанному типу. Мисс Патил, назовите несколько простых заклинаний?  
— Вингардиум левиоса, эм…  
— Мисс Паркинсон?  
— Алохомора, Репаро, Экспеллиармус…  
— Пять баллов Слизерину, мисс Паркинсон. Ну что же. Результаты неутешительные. На следующей неделе мы будем проходить чары, требующие многократной практики, а через неделю жду ваших подробных эссе на тему классификации с разбором известных вам заклинаний. От всех, кроме мисс Грейнджер и мистера Малфоя. А сейчас займёмся Манящими чарами…  
Драко чувствовал, что его охватывает холодное раздражение. Золотой мальчик! Пуп земли! Надежда народов, мать его! Лучше б зубрил сидел, чем выступать вечерами перед поклонниками! Расстроившись непонятно отчего, Драко еле досидел до конца урока.  
Потом у него было время для самостоятельных занятий, и он обосновался в библиотеке, пытаясь найти что-нибудь о Магических пророчествах, но ничего нового для себя так и не отыскал. После обеда, на Арифмантике, ему удалось ненадолго отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей о Поттере. Перед ужином потребовалось вмешаться в перепалку слизеринских второкурсников. А после ужина Драко снова овладела тоска. Ноги сами понесли его на восьмой этаж.  
Драко стоял в галерее, обнимая себя руками за плечи, и смотрел, как падает первый снег. Белые хлопья кружились в медленном танце и погибали на чёрной, ещё тёплой земле. Было тихо. Чистый запах надвигающейся зимы наполнял душу безнадёжной грустью.  
За спиной послышалось уже знакомое тихое шуршание. Драко напрягся. Поттер? И что теперь делать? Шорох прозвучал ближе. Драко, не меняя позы, почти небрежно опёрся спиной о стену в оконной нише и незаметно достал свою палочку. Если это действительно Поттер, сейчас он находился совсем близко. Драко казалось, что за оглушительным стуком собственного сердца он различает чужое дыхание. Шорох повторился, и Драко не выдержал. Он на миг запрокинул голову, словно собираясь прыгнуть в омут, затем посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум, и сказал на выдохе:  
— Что тебе нужно, Поттер?  
Пространство расползлось чуть дальше, чем рассчитывал Драко. Поттер стащил с себя волшебную мантию и спрятал её в карман.  
— Что нужно здесь тебе, вот в чём вопрос.  
Драко молчал, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.  
— Шпионишь, Малфой? Хочешь порадовать своего папашу-почётного Жреца Смерти?..  
— Заткнись, Поттер! — Драко затошнило от подступившей к горлу ядовитой ярости.  
— Понимаю. Помнится, Волдеморт был так зол на него, надо же как-то Люциусу выслуживаться перед своим господином. — От адреналина у Драко зашумело в ушах. — Вы теперь будете на пару этому красноглазому ублюдку задницу лизать?..  
— Инкарцеро! Петрификус Тоталус! — наложил заклинания Драко, резко взметнув скрытой от глаз Поттера палочкой.  
Поттера вздёрнуло верёвками за обе руки вверх, и он замер в нелепой позе в четырёх дюймах от плит пола. Драко невероятным усилием справился с дыханием. Казалось, теперь, полностью овладев ситуацией, он владеет и собой. Гул в ушах стих, только перед глазами плавали слепящие пятна. Драко отлевитировал парализованного Поттера в кладовку за лестницей, подвесив его на середине площадки, запер дверь заклинанием и наложил заглушающие чары.  
— Продолжим нашу беседу подальше от лишних глаз и ушей, Поттер. Здесь так уютно, не правда ли? — Драко подумал о парализующем проклятии: — Финита.  
Поттер замычал, извиваясь на верёвках.  
— Блядь! Малфой, сейчас же развяжи меня, тварь слизеринская!..  
— Инкарцеро! — ещё две толстые верёвки обвились у Поттера вокруг лодыжек и развели его ноги в стороны. Драко подошёл со спины и медленно провёл палочкой по его позвоночнику. — Ты прав, Гарри. Я - тварь. Слизеринская. Даже представить себе не можешь, какая я тварь, Поттер. Так же, как не можешь представить, насколько счастлив Люциус Малфой, потомственный лорд в сорок четвёртом поколении, вроде домового эльфа прислуживать Волдеморту. Тебе никогда и не вообразить, как он стремится подложить под этого красавца-полукровку своего единственного сына и наследника… — Драко прислонился лбом к Поттеру, к его спине. Его настоящий запах сводил с ума. — Но лично у меня - другие планы, Поттер. — Драко уничтожил с помощью Эванеско нитки в швах поттеровской мантии, сдёрнул её и отбросил на пол под скамью. — Мои желания просты и вполне осуществимы. Я хочу владеть тобой, Поттер. Сегодня ты будешь моим рабом, и я сделаю с тобой всё, что захочу.  
— Ты с ума сошёл! Ты не посмеешь, Малфой! Отпусти меня, я никому… не скажу…  
— О да. О том, что здесь произойдёт, ты точно никому не расскажешь. Никогда, Поттер, — Драко хрипло засмеялся, обходя вокруг подвешенного гриффиндорца.  
Поттер отчаянно забился в своих путах. Его начало трясти.  
— Сволочь! — он попытался плюнуть Драко в лицо. Тот подошёл вплотную и вытер несколько попавших на щёку капель о рубашку на груди Поттера, вцепился в неё руками и резко дёрнул, разрывая ткань. Пуговицы с весёлым перестуком посыпались в разные стороны. — Нет! Нет, прекрати, Малфой! Ублюдок, прек… — Гарри задохнулся от резкой пощёчины. Правая щека у него побагровела.  
— Тебе надо следить за манерами, Поттер.  
Драко овладело невероятное возбуждение, какое-то звериное чувство свободы и собственного могущества. Он смотрел прямо в обезумевшие от страха зелёные глаза, вдыхал запах Поттера и наслаждался его беспомощностью и своей полной властью над ним. Он не думал, он чувствовал.  
— Прекрати, козёл, что ты делае-е-ешь?! — ещё одна пощёчина обожгла Поттеру другую щёку.  
Драко освободил пряжку и вынул кожаный ремень из его джинсов, слегка приобняв при этом за талию.  
— Ты несносен, Поттер. Но ты - мой… хотя и ведёшь себя как придурок. Придётся выбить из тебя всю эту дурь, — Драко отступил на пару шагов, ненадолго отложил ремень и палочку на скамью и не спеша снял с себя сначала мантию, потом рубашку. Из брюк у него выглядывал кончик возбуждённого члена.  
Поттер с явным ужасом смотрел, как Драко приближается к нему, держа наготове ремень. Драко нетерпеливо сдёрнул почти до колен вечно сползающие джинсы Поттера, а бельё на нём попросту разорвал в клочья.  
— Не надо, Малфой…  
Драко восхищённо выдохнул: член у Поттера тоже был полностью возбуждён.  
— Тебе нравится…  
— Нет! Пошёл на хуй, Малфой! — заорал Поттер, откидывая голову. — Выпусти меня отсюда! Выпусти, блядь!..  
— Блядь? Ну-у… если только для тебя. Хотя - нет. Боюсь, сегодня ты окажешься в этой роли, Гарри.  
Первый удар ремня пришёлся по спине и левому плечу. Поттер дёрнулся и взвыл, отчаянно, без слёз. Драко долго смотрел, как пламенеет след от удара на коже; знал: у него есть лишь один - этот - вечер. Настоящий Поттер, пусть взятый и насильно, будет принадлежать ему только однажды. И Драко впитывал каждый открывшийся изгиб тела Поттера, его боль, его крики, его уж точно непрошеное желание.  
Пауза затянулась.  
— Драко, отпусти меня… — в голосе Поттера больше не было надежды.  
— Ты знаешь, что у меня идиосинкразия на Многосущные зелья? Ты в любом случае не уйдёшь отсюда раньше, чем через час, Поттер.  
— Отпусти, блядь! — это было уже отчаяние. Поттер весь покрылся потом и дышал так тяжело, что казалось, у него скоро не останется сил выталкивать из лёгких воздух.  
Жёсткий удар лёг на его ягодицы. Потом - ещё один.  
— Тебе нравится быть ребёнком, Гарри, — ещё удар, — валять дурака с друзьями, играть в квиддич… — ещё один, после которого бедняга протяжно застонал. — А Лорд охотится за тобой. Пойми, Поттер, нельзя, чтобы за тебя… умирали другие, просто потому, что ты… ленивый бездарь и… ничего не умеешь… — удары уже сыпались один за другим.  
Очередной удар пришёлся ребром ремня по правой ягодице, рассекая кожу до крови. Поттер закричал и замотал головой. Драко присел перед ним на одно колено и слизнул выступившую каплю, дрожа от перевозбуждения. Он тоже вспотел. В паху тянуло до боли. Драко расстегнул ширинку, не снимая узких брюк. Ему захотелось видеть глаза Гарри, он подошёл спереди, приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул в расширенные зрачки - близко-близко. Когда их члены соприкоснулись, глаза у Поттера закатились, и Драко почувствовал начинающуюся внизу пульсацию. Он быстро пережал пальцами канал в основании пениса, не давая своей жертве кончить. Казалось, Поттер сломался - он всхлипнул и тихо завыл. Но слёз по-прежнему не было. Драко подобрал палочку, свалившуюся со скамьи, и указал ей на член Гарри.  
— Инкарцеро, — аккуратная верёвочка перетянула канал, не давая сперме выплеснуться наружу. — Ты ведь не знаешь, Поттер, тебе недосуг учиться: Инкарцеро относится к сложным заклинаниям. Чтобы сотворить его, мне нужно не только хорошенько представить то, что я хочу получить, но и верно рассчитать движения палочки, — Драко снова подошёл со спины, любуясь тёмно-розовыми отметинами на заднице у Поттера. — Мы ещё не закончили с твоим воспитанием, Гарри. Видишь ли, пока ты не станешь самым сильным магом, — Драко снова хлестнул его ремнём по спине, — люди так и будут умирать у тебя на глазах. А как тебе мысль, что только ты способен победить Волдеморта?.. Спроси у своего всезнающего Дамблдора, что он от тебя скрывает?.. Спроси, почему Лорд тебя боится?.. — Драко подошёл ближе и с силой прижался к пылающей спине Поттера, а когда тот, всхлипнув, застонал и выгнулся в его руках, сжал яички Поттера в ладони, отчего тот закричал громко и протяжно. — Чем ты ему так опасен?  
Близость почти довела Драко до грани. Он торопливо освободил ноги Гарри от пут, стащил с него ботинки и джинсы и опустил его на каменный пол спиной. Поттер уже не мог сопротивляться, Драко приказал ему раскинуть руки в разные стороны, закрепил их заклинанием и, применив Олиум, стал медленно входить в потрясающую жаркую тесноту его податливого тела, не осознавая уже, кто из них стонет громче. Зная, что долго не продержится, Драко отменил заклинание на члене измученного любовника и, лаская его в такт своим движениям, чувствуя, как его самого накрывает сладострастной волной, прошептал почти нежно:  
— Гарри, давай. Давай, сейчас, Гарри…  
Поттер не выдержал шокирующего контраста этой нежности и всей предыдущей жестокости, и закричал, содрогаясь в мощнейшем оргазме, изо всех сил сжимая Драко ногами, и из его глаз наконец неудержимо хлынули слёзы.  
Драко почти ничего не понимал, оглушённый набатом собственной крови в висках. Он вдруг так обессилил, что, похоже, заснул на какое-то время, а придя в себя, обнаружил Гарри без сознания. Освободив ему руки, Драко перевернул Поттера на живот и ужаснулся: истерзанная спина вся покрылась ссадинами на шершавых каменных плитах и кровоточила. Драко никогда не использовал заживляющие заклятия, предпочитая им зелья. Наплевав на всю чудовищность положения, он тихо позвал:  
— Оззи!  
Явившийся тут же эльф сразу мелко затряс ушами и в ужасе отшатнулся от живописной группы.  
— Лечи, нет времени истерики закатывать.  
Эльф опомнился и сосредоточился на Поттере. Воспалённые припухлости от ударов прошли. Многочисленные ранки и царапины стали быстро уменьшаться и исчезли, оставив после себя тонкие белые полоски. Драко полюбовался на эту «красоту», отметив про себя, что правильно мать не разрешала эльфам заживлять в детстве его болячки. От зелий хоть следов не остаётся.  
— Жить будет? — Драко застегнул свои брюки.  
— Конечно, хозяин Драко! Молодой джентльмен потерял сознание от переживаний, хозяин Драко!  
— Согрей здесь пол и почини одежду: у меня сил нет.  
— Эту рубашку починить уже нельзя, хозяин Драко!..  
Драко присел на корточки и взял руку Гарри в свои ладони. Подержал немного, водя пальцем по отметинам от верёвки на запястье. Забрать бы Поттера к себе и не отпускать никогда…  
Драко нехотя поднялся, надел мантию на голое тело, подобрал палочку и кинул эльфу свою рубашку.  
— Одень его, Оззи, и присмотри за ним - несколько дней подряд - только так, чтобы он тебя не видел. Следи, чтобы с башни не сиганул. Я его… напугал.  
— Хозяин Драко такой предусмотрительный! Хозяин Драко такой добрый!..  
— Ага. Это мой самый лучший день, Оззи… — мрачно прокомментировал Драко.  
Была уже глубокая ночь. Он вернулся в свою комнату и сразу же заснул, не раздеваясь. Ему ничего не снилось. Впервые за несколько месяцев.

 

*5 глава

Следующим днём была суббота, и Драко проспал до обеда. Открыв глаза, сразу вспомнил всё, что произошло накануне. До деталей. Наверное, он должен был сожалеть о том, что сделал, но у него не получалось. Новое чувство внутреннего спокойствия было слишком упоительным. Комната, казавшаяся раньше бедной кельей, вдруг обрела какой-то свой средневековый шарм. Особенно поражал полог кровати на фоне грубых каменных стен. Драко долго рассматривал шёлковое шитьё по голубому бархату с вставками из кое-где потускневших серебряных нитей, не удержался и погладил ткань рукой. Жёсткое серебро царапало пальцы, но выпуклый бархат на его фоне казался божественно нежным. Раздевшись, Драко направился в ванную. Он решил не отрывать эльфа от новых обязанностей, сам закрыл слив в душе и пустил воду. Слушая мелодичное как никогда журчание, принялся умываться медленно и лениво, наслаждаясь прохладными каплями, ласкающими лицо.  
— Ммм! Дорогой, выглядишь так, будто любил вчера сразу двоих, — промурлыкало зеркало.  
— Одного, — не ожидая от себя такой откровенности, пробурчал Драко, — но он дюжины стоит…  
Импровизированная ванна постепенно наполнялась. Драко поймал себя на том, что представляет в ней Поттера - обнажённого, стоящего в мелкой воде на коленях, руки связаны сзади… Нет! Не стоило врать себе - никакого Поттера больше не будет. Никогда. Жаль, но так уж обстоит дело. Драко вошёл в ванну и, опускаясь на то же место, где только что стоял на коленях воображаемый Поттер, ощутил пустоту, которую, скорее всего, ничем уже не сможет заполнить. Вода в ванне поднималась, а Драко всё сидел, опершись на тёплый камень спиной и обняв себя за плечи. Раньше он и представить себе не мог, как счастье может соединиться с глубокой печалью, да так, что и не отличишь одно от другого.  
Драко пришёл в Большой зал, когда почти все уже поели. Выбрав себе место, более «тактически выгодное», чем обычно, он съел ромштекс и немного поковырял вилкой картофельное пюре. Но, только собирался запить всё это тыквенным соком, как бокал в руке дрогнул, и его пришлось поставить обратно на стол: непринуждённо болтая, в зал вошла гриффиндорская троица в полном составе. Собственно, болтали только Уизли и грязнокровка - она всё время толкала рыжего в плечо и, смеясь, что-то ему выговаривала, а тот краснел и шутливо оправдывался. Поттер же был бледен, но и только. Сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы в нём ничего необычного. Драко решил, что Оззи наверняка подлил успокаивающего зелья. Поттер поднял глаза - их взгляды встретились. Он смотрел на него. Ничего себе! Самому Драко было невыносимо глядеть на Поттера после всего, что случилось в салоне мадам Брик, а этот - смотрит! Драко был потрясён.  
Всё время, что гриффиндорцы обедали, он усиленно делал вид, что пьёт свой сок. Когда Грейнджер и Уизли собрались уходить, Поттер, наложив себе полную тарелку салата, заявил, что ему витаминов не хватает, и он присоединится к друзьям чуть позже. В Большом зале кроме Драко и Гарри остались лишь младшекурсники с Хаффлпаффа; из их громких разговоров было ясно - они припозднились, потому что совершенствовались в прополке грядок с Сонными огурцами.  
До салата своего Поттер так и не дотронулся. Просто сидел и смотрел на Драко. Тот не выдержал и подошёл к гриффиндорскому столу, уселся напротив и скрестил на груди руки. Оказавшись так близко, Драко почувствовал волну обжигающих эмоций, которые просто излучал Поттер. Драко сделал над собой усилие и лишь сузил глаза, выдерживая пристальный взгляд.  
— Ну?..  
— Сотри мне память, Малфой, — чуть помедлив, глухо произнёс Поттер.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?.. — Поттер как-то болезненно прикрыл глаза.  
Драко встал и, опираясь на столешницу, склонился над ним.  
— Потому что ты не имеешь на это права. Твоя память понадобится тебе абсолютно крепкой.  
И Драко, не оборачиваясь, вышел из зала.  
В гостиной, отгородившись от всех какой-то книжкой - он даже названия не посмотрел, - Драко стал обдумывать ситуацию. Он понимал, это было жестоко. Поттер не обязан расплачиваться за его личные душевные проблемы. При другом раскладе Драко, не задумываясь, стёр бы Поттеру память. Но он был связан обещанием, данным с палочкой в руках, и ничего уже с этим поделать не мог. Как теперь Поттер поступит? Сломается окончательно, и, как только Оззи перестанет давать ему успокоительные, прыгнет с Астрономической башни? Или переживёт и обозлится в лучших традициях стаи уязвлённых гиппогрифов? Интересно, какую месть он придумает? Превратит в крысу и отдаст на съедение этому рыжему гриффиндорскому мешку с ушами (кому он там, хоть, принадлежит-то?)? Драко решительно не представлял, чего ему ожидать от Поттера. Всё, что он знал доподлинно, это что он хочет Поттера трахать. Дошло, наконец. Понравилось ему. Драко сплюнул в сердцах, захлопнул ненужную книгу и ушёл в библиотеку отвлечься арифмантикой.  
Весь месяц он осторожничал, старался не показываться вне слизеринских подземелий без сопровождения. Оззи вернулся, доложив, что «гриффиндорский джентльмен» хорошо себя чувствует и суицидальных устремлений не проявляет. Больше Поттер не пытался привлечь к себе внимания, да и Драко держался от него подальше. На всякий случай.  
Школа начала готовиться к Рождеству, и настроение улучшилось даже у слизеринцев. Драко собирался отправиться на каникулы в мэнор. Он заранее приготовил родителям подарки: так, незначительные мелочи, но сделанные на заказ. Прикидывая перед отъездом, что ещё уложить в саквояж, Драко едва не был сбит с ног внезапно появившимся эльфом. Вид у того был ошалелый.  
— Оззи, ты пьян?  
— Оззи хороший эльф! Оззи всегда трезв и готов к услугам, хозяин Драко! Оззи воспитан в…  
— Выкладывай, что случилось?!  
— Оззи только что был в поместье, хозяин Драко… в покоях хозяйки Нарциссы… — эльф затрясся и свернул уши.  
— Оззи, достал! Ты скажешь, наконец?!  
— Хозяйка Нарцисса очень тяжело приходила в себя после Круциатуса, хозяин Драко. Она велела передать, что не выдержит напряжения, если хозяин Драко вернётся домой на эти Рождественские каникулы. Оззи обещал, что присмотрит…  
Не дослушав эльфа, Драко бросился прочь из спальни - спешил попасть в кабинет директора, где сейчас был открыт камин для студентов, отправляющихся по домам на каникулы. Перед ухмыляющимися горгульями Драко остановился отдышаться и всё взвесить. Мать не могла участвовать в рейдах Жрецов Смерти. Кто мог подвергнуть пыточному заклятию хозяйку дома? Без сомнения, только красноглазый урод. Значит, открыто заявляться в поместье сейчас действительно опасно. Драко представил себе главную гостиную Малфой-мэнора с Волдемортом, устроившимся в его любимом кресле — от отвращения внутри всё похолодело. Мордред! Что же делать? Было необходимо связаться с отцом. Через камин? При Дамблдоре? Драко почти отчаялся. Просто переместиться в отцовский кабинет камином? Идея показалась более здравой: если этот путь открыт, значит отец рассчитывал встретиться с ним, если же закрыт… Драко решил: если камин в кабинете его не пропустит, он напишет домой о своей внезапной болезни и останется в Хогвартсе.  
Дамблдор сидел за столом и рассматривал иллюстрации в старинной на вид книге.  
— Мистер Малфой? Приветствую вас! Проходите, не стесняйтесь. Вы решили путешествовать в этом году более быстрым способом?  
— Добрый вечер, господин директор. Позвольте в этот раз воспользоваться вашим камином. Поезд — это так утомительно…  
— Разумеется, Драко. Кружаная мука там же, где и всегда, на серебряной подставке. Всего доброго и с наступающим Рождеством!  
Драко схватил горсть муки и бросил в камин.  
— Малфой-мэнор, кабинет Люциуса Малфоя!

 

*6 глава

Кабинет был открыт. Слегка наклонив голову, чтобы выйти наружу из тесного пространства, Драко ступил на отполированный паркет и сразу ощутил тревогу. Часы наигрывали мрачную симфонию, а обычно мелодичные переливы фона скребли душу повторяющимися диссонансами. На огромном циферблате светилась надпись на немецком языке: «Неопределимая опасность для Наследника». Драко терпеть не мог, когда на немецком.  
Не считая его самого, в кабинете никого не было. Он задумался на минуту, затем взял со стола перочинный ножик, блеснувший в глаза солнечным зайчиком, и проколол остриём палец. Подойдя к пустой картинной раме, висевшей в простенке между двумя книжными шкафами, приложил палец с наливающейся каплей к холсту. Кровь моментально впиталась. Часы стали отбивать монотонные многоголосые удары, уже переставшие казаться столь неприятными. Надпись изменилась на французскую и поблекла. Впрочем, содержание её осталось почти тем же. Минут пять на холсте никто не появлялся. И куда все запропастились? Драко нервничал, порываясь выглянуть из кабинета. Здравый смысл, к счастью, возобладал, а между тем на картине появился важный Абрахас Малфой.  
— Вы выбрали неудачный момент, юноша.  
— Добрый вечер, дедушка. Я тоже рад вас видеть, — Драко не знал своего деда, когда тот был жив, и не любил вступать в споры с его портретом: старик был на редкость сварливым.  
— В моё время дети никогда не дерзили своим предкам! Что вы здесь делаете? Разве к вам не отправили домового эльфа с просьбой отложить визит в мэнор?  
— Я уже не ребёнок, дедушка, для меня важно знать, что происходит. Отец сказал мне, что только здесь я смогу получить подлинную информацию. Ведь это он открыл камин в Хогвартс?  
— Да… Люциус сделал такую глупость. Хотя я считаю, вам рано ещё лезть во все эти дела, юноша. Мой сын тоже в вашем возрасте всё совал свой нос во всякие сомнительные предприятия — и посмотрите, чем всё это окончилось!  
Драко уже сто раз пожалел, что выбрал этот портрет. За дверью в коридоре висела картина с изображением Мореллы Вспыльчивого - тот, правда, не отличался блестящими манерами, но наверняка сразу перешёл бы к делу.  
— Дедушка, ваш портрет принял мою кровь. Мне нужна защита, — надпись на часах исчезла с мелодичным звоном. — И я хочу знать… Моя мать…  
— О да! Ваша мать! Эти сумасшедшие Блэки, управы на них нет! Глупая женщина посмела спорить с красноглазой ящерицей по поводу вашего вступления в его секту. Подумать только! В замке теперь принимают всяких образин безродных - как принцев! В былые времена никто уродливей мальчишки Снейпа не посмел бы и на порог ступить! Видели этого… оборотня волосатого?..  
— Не видел ещё, — мрачно вставил Драко, хотя это, скорее всего, был риторический вопрос.  
— И не надо, юноша! Крепче спать будете… Ах да! Кровь… Вам следует избегать встречи с гостями моего замка. Мэнор отведёт им всем глаза, но вы сами тоже - не нарывайтесь! В критической ситуации проходите прямо сквозь стены, они расступятся и спрячут вас в безопасном помещении. Люциус сейчас в покоях вашей матери…  
В будуаре Нарциссы окна были наглухо занавешены светло-зелёными шторами. Мать с отцом сидели за кофейным столиком у окна и пили чай. Свет, проходя сквозь шторы, придавал коже их лиц нездоровый оттенок. Мать, увидев Драко, сразу бросилась к нему с объятиями. Она не плакала, но голос у неё дрожал.  
— Драко! Сейчас же возвращайся назад! Тебя здесь кто-то видел?  
— Нет, мама, — Драко поцеловал её в щёку, — я разговаривал только с портретом дедушки. Просил у него, хм… благословения.  
Отец сохранял спокойствие. Он кивнул Драко, показывая, что понимает, о чём речь.  
— Мы рады тебя видеть, Драко. Присоединяйся к столу. Вернёшься в школу после чая. Дорогая, распорядись о новом приборе.  
Когда Драко с отцом вернулись в кабинет, Люциус подробно рассказал обо всём, что творится в доме. Он выглядел уставшим; говорил, что отправит Нарциссу во Францию, в безопасное место, изобразив раздражение строптивой женой, и попробует внушить Волдеморту, что Драко слишком молод и будет бесполезен в организации без полного образования, полученного за границей. Отец предполагал, что даже если Лорд всё-таки будет настаивать на скором вступлении Драко в ряды Жрецов Смерти, мэнор теперь сможет отводить мысли Лорда от этого намерения. Они договорились, что Драко вернётся попрощаться с матерью, когда Лорд даст ей разрешение уехать. В этом случае отец пришлёт в Хогвартс письмо, где будет сказано, что «Нарцисса собирается на воды».  
Встревоженный и опечаленный, Драко буквально вывалился из камина в кабинете Дамблдора. Он даже не подумал, чем сможет объяснить своё столь скорое возвращение.  
— С прибытием, Драко! Что-то пошло не так? Вы что-нибудь забыли? — взгляд пронзительно-голубых глаз директора был чересчур внимательным.  
— Я решил остаться на Рождество в школе, господин директор. Моя мать уезжает на воды, а отец собирается… на охоту, — Драко брякнул первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Понимаю. Что ж, приятных вам каникул!  
Драко поспешил к выходу. У самой двери Дамблдор его окликнул:  
— Мистер Малфой! Могу я задать вам один вопрос?  
— Пожалуйста, профессор.  
— Откуда вы знаете о… Пророчестве?..  
Драко похолодел. Поттер. Поттер расспрашивал у директора о пророчестве. Решился всё-таки. Много ли он рассказал обо всём остальном?  
— Я интересуюсь пророчествами с детства, — Драко попытался изобразить невинность. — Мадам Пинс сказала мне, что в библиотеке много книг на эту тему, — это была сущая правда. — Я собираюсь писать реферат по этому вопросу.  
Дамблдор прищурился.  
— Ступайте, Драко. Не буду вас больше задерживать. Развлекайтесь, — голос у него был какой-то усталый.  
Не заходя в гостиную, Драко вернулся к себе. Оззи бился головой о колонну камина.  
— Оззи, кончай этот цирк, — сказал Драко, опускаясь в кресло.  
— Хозяин Драко жив! Хозяин Драко не отправился в родовой замок!  
— Хватит верещать, Оззи! Мне теперь не опасно находиться в мэноре. Он меня защищает.  
— О! Хозяин Драко пробудил кровью Древнюю Родовую Защиту? — с восхищением спросил эльф.  
— Вроде того. Что ты об этом знаешь?  
— Если вы попросили портрет одного из прародителей о защите, открыли ему тайну своей крови, то и частички этой крови на камнях Малфой-мэнора достаточно, чтобы вы могли чувствовать себя в полной безопасности в замке ваших предков. Ни одно смертельное или калечащее заклинание не настигнет вас в его стенах, — торжественно объяснил Оззи. — Только не забывайте оставлять там свою кровь каждый раз, когда вы будете туда возвращаться, хозяин Драко.  
— Почему ты раньше никогда не рассказывал об этом?  
— Эту тайну мог открыть вам только ваш отец, нынешний хозяин поместья!  
— Сделай мне кофе, Оззи. И ступай на кухню, повеселись. Мне надо подумать.  
Подумать было о чём. Поттер ходил к Дамблдору. Не похоже, чтобы он сболтнул там лишнего. Поттер… Надо же! Запомнил всё, что Драко говорил тогда. А выглядел так, словно уже ничего не… Его закатившиеся глаза… Его возбуждённая плоть… Прикоснуться сейчас… Сжать рукой… Лизнуть острый кадык… Блядь! Драко никогда ещё не спускал в штаны! Поттер! Сука! Ну что за жизнь?!  
Рождество прошло без особых радостей. Из слизеринцев в замке остались только две первокурсницы. И Драко, конечно. На торжественном рождественском ужине Драко сидел рядом с профессором Снейпом. Юные слизеринки робко косились на первокурсников из Хаффлпаффа. Кстати, на тех самых, которые огурцы пололи. Поттер сидел рядом с Хагридом и странноватой блондинкой из Равенкло. Драко старался на него не смотреть.  
В этом году на каникулах в замке было совсем мало учеников, так что тон за столом задавали преподаватели. Дамблдор с профессором Флитвиком всё время пытались рассмешить МакГонагалл и Спраут. Те забавно краснели и хихикали, как девицы на выданье. Профессор Вектор и мадам Пинс весь вечер приставали к Сивилле Трелони с вопросами о будущем, поглядывая то и дело на чопорного Долиша, взятого временно на место преподавателя защиты. Мадам Помфри смотрела на всех благостно и восхищалась карманными фейерверками близнецов Уизли, подсунутыми ими же в хлопушки. Снейп усердно пережёвывал сначала котлеты, а затем пирожные, занимая Драко неспешной беседой о ядах. Драко казалось, что это не к добру, и он неуклонно пытался перевести разговор на другую тему (хотя бы к противоядиям). Иногда получалось.  
— Пользуясь случаем, профессор, ещё раз хочу поблагодарить вас за отдельную спальню.  
— Не стоит, Драко. Это меньшее, что я мог для вас сделать. Старосты берут на себя массу обязанностей - привилегии для них предусмотрены уставом школы. Просто редко кто ими пользуется.  
— Напрасно. Я просто счастлив, что у меня есть своя комната.  
— Я вас не осуждаю, Драко. Вы так привлекательны.  
— О, нет, профессор, вы всё не так…  
— Хотите сказать, что ведёте исключительно целомудренный образ жизни? — Снейп посмотрел на Драко с сомнением.  
Тот промолчал: он при всём желании не мог о себе такого сказать.  
Когда притушили свет, и начались танцы - по крайней мере, директор с мадам Помфри танцевали - Драко, как ему казалось, незаметно, удалился в свою комнату.  
В спальне он разулся, с помощью заклинания разложил по полочкам пергаменты, бросил палочку на стол и подошёл к шкафу. Неторопливо снял мантию, галстук, выпустил белоснежную рубашку поверх брюк, расстегнул верхние пуговицы. Он собирался попросить Оззи достать немного амброзии, чтобы посидеть перед сном у камина…  
Внезапно слух взорвал плавный шорох за спиной. Драко резко обернулся - у кровати стоял Поттер. Его палочка была направлена точно Драко в сердце.

 

*7 глава

Драко напряжённо скрестил на груди руки. Он не испугался, просто ждал, глядя Поттеру прямо в глаза. Тот имел право на месть, и Драко был готов ко всему. Почти ко всему. Ведь к тому, что вслед за этим сделал Поттер, он не был готов совершенно.  
Не отводя взгляда, Поттер сначала медленно опустил палочку, потом вовсе выронил её на ковёр, отступил на шаг и сел на кровать. Сердце у Драко забилось как сумасшедшее, он ещё не осознавал, что происходит, и его обожгло ледяным огнём, когда Поттер лёг на спину и свёл руки над головой в таком откровенном жесте, что у Драко потемнело в глазах. Его реально охватил страх, он понял: для такого Поттера сделает всё.  
Тело снова не слушалось. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Драко шагнул к кровати, поднял палочку Поттера и тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
— Инкарцеро!  
Гарри задрожал, когда верёвки стянули его запястья, его грудь стала подниматься чаще и тяжелее. А Драко опустился рядом с ним и начал медленно, словно во сне, раздевать его: ботинки, носки, ремень - тот самый ремень; джинсы - вроде те же, только сидят по фигуре. Ясно, скорее всего Оззи постарался. Под джинсами ничего не оказалось. Блядь! Дыши, Драко, выдыхай, выдыхай!.. Он прикрыл на минуту глаза - на Поттере оставалась только кремовая рубашка, да и та была уже расстёгнута. Драко осторожно развёл края шёлковой ткани. По тёмному наливающемуся члену скользнул вышитый тонкой нитью герб Малфоев. Драко рассматривал член Гарри: красивый, прямой, со слегка вздувшимися симметричными завитками вен, чуть короче, чем у самого Драко, но толще. Безумно захотелось попробовать его на вкус, только ему нельзя. То, что он собирался сделать для Поттера, не оставляло выбора. Драко поднялся и, ничего не говоря, вышел в ванную.  
Встал под холодный душ, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Сосредоточиться не получалось: мысли разлетались стаей вспугнутых птиц. Рубашка сразу налипла к телу, не снять. Рубашка… Поттер пришёл сюда в его рубашке, в той, которую Драко оставил ему там, на восьмом этаже… То, что Гарри предлагал ему - это слишком много. Почти неподъёмная тяжесть, только Драко знал - ему это по силам.  
— Озии!  
— Оу-у! Хозяин Драко влез в ледяную воду! Хозяин Драко совсем не думает о своём здоровье! Он заболеет, а у нас закончились Перечные зелья!..  
— Принеси из мэнора старинные пыточные инструменты. Что-нибудь попроще, что найдёшь, — эльф выкатил глаза и мелко затряс ушами. — Ещё мне понадобятся заживляющие и обезболивающие зелья и, Оззи, высуши мою одежду… Да перестань дрожать, тебя я пальцем не трону!  
Оззи исчез на секунду, появился снова.  
— Эт-то о-очень опасные игры, хо-хозяин Драко. Это может плохо всё кончиться, и…  
— Знаю. Мне сейчас не до тебя, Оззи, лучше пошевеливайся.  
— Н-н-не убивайте мальчика, хозяин! — всхлипнул Оззи, отводя взгляд и высушивая одежду прямо на Драко.  
— Не беспокойся, Оззи, этот мальчик нужен мне живым.  
Оззи снова исчез, а Драко принялся стягивать с себя безнадёжно мятую рубашку прямо через голову. Минуту спустя перед ним на полу появилась коробка, полная зловещих с виду предметов.  
— Оззи, что это? — Драко выудил из ящика ржавую железку.  
— Клещи, сэр.  
— Перестань трястись и перестань меня осуждать. Он сам пришёл. Выкинь это.  
— Хорошо, хозяин Драко, — эльф всхлипнул.  
— Вот это может пригодиться, — рассуждал вслух Драко, поднимая метровый кожаный кнут с изгибающимся змеёй хвостом и удобной тёплой рукоятью, украшенной затейливой резьбой. — Из чего это сделано?  
— Живой камень, хозяин Драко. Он запоминает и передаёт чувства хозяина: мальчику будет больно настолько, насколько вы сами захо… — Оззи снова всхлипнул.  
— Оззи, прекрати выть и послушай. Мне сейчас нужна твоя помощь. И поддержка. Как никогда, понимаешь? Мне будет намного тяжелей, чем ему. У меня нет права на ошибку.  
— Да, — эльф захлопал ресницами.  
— Это что?  
— Кол.  
— На фиг! Сожги эту гадость. Поттеровская задница только для меня. Цепи эти, кандалы, вот эта деревяшка - выбрось всё. А это что за веник?  
— Это для нежного щадящего наказания, хозяин Драко.  
— Убери. Нежно я всегда ему под дых смогу дать. Вот, пожалуй, возьму ещё эту плётку с… девятью хвостами. Мерлин, что там на концах?  
— Стальные звёздочки, сэр, — Оззи передёрнуло.  
— Что?  
— Оззи наказывали этим, хозяин Драко.  
— Вечер воспоминаний перенесём на потом. Эти звёзды его до костей порвут. Можешь заменить на что-нибудь… более гуманное?  
— На шарики из слоновой кости? Больно обожжёт, но крови не будет.  
— Меняй на шарики. Эти тряпки зачем?  
— Повязка на глаза и волшебный кляп, сэр, — чтобы можно было кричать, но нельзя ничего сказать было.  
— Я возьму кляп с повязкой и те две плётки. Всё почистить и смазать. Остальное уничтожь.  
Когда Драко вернулся в комнату, прихватив с собой подготовленные вещи, Поттер лежал в той же позе. В глазах у него стояли слёзы. Драко отменил Связывающее заклинание, снял с Поттера очки, завязал ему глаза и поставил его на колени на край кровати, развернув к себе спиной. Затем закрепил сверху его руки, разведя их в стороны, и перетянул член тонкой лентой. Чужая палочка подчинялась легко.  
— Ты - мой, — Драко, опершись коленом на кровать, наклонился над Поттером, отодвинул воротник и прикусил кожу сзади на шее. Гарри тихо застонал. — Ты примешь всё, что я буду делать с тобой. И остановить меня не сможешь. Может, это и не по правилам, но… когда твоя жизнь шла по правилам, Поттер?  
Драко высоко подвернул на Гарри рубашку, туго связал её полы на груди и поднялся. Открывшийся вид был настолько потрясающим, что, чтобы успокоиться, пришлось снова опуститься на постель и некоторое время стоять над Поттером с закрытыми глазами, упираясь лбом в его затылок. Но запах пота и волос - что-то такое, пьянящее, острое, с терпкими нотами жасмина - кажется, лишь возбудил ещё сильнее.  
— Я буду задавать вопросы. Отвечай сразу, — Драко поднял плеть с живым камнем и с силой ударил ей по столбику кровати. Гарри вздрогнул и запрокинул голову вверх, словно прося у неба поддержки.  
— Почему ты пришёл ко мне?  
— Мне больше некуда… — прошептал Поттер, но в тишине комнаты его голос прозвучал отчётливо.  
— Что-то ещё? — плеть ужалила ягодицу и легла на выступающие спереди косточки, оставляя толстый розовый след.  
— Я хотел умереть. Потом думал над твоими словами… Ты называл его по имени, — ещё удар, — м-м-м, я понял, ты его ненавидишь так же, как…  
Драко шагнул ближе, намотал на кулак чёрные волосы, оттягивая голову Гарри назад, сорвал повязку и прошипел:  
— Нет, Поттер, я ненавижу Волдеморта сильнее, чем ты. Ты никогда не терял рай. А у меня в руках был целый мир - и он был разрушен. Я потерял из-за него всё… — Драко разжал кулак и сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы снова занести плеть. — Что старик рассказал тебе?  
— Пророчество… Я должен убить Волдеморта, — Гарри всхлипнул от следующего удара.  
— Пророчество о том, что ты способен победить его? Там должно быть что-то ещё - о том, КАК ты сможешь это сделать, — Драко медленно провёл рукой по бархатистой спине от лопаток до ямочек над ягодицами, расчерченными тёмными следами от ударов плети. — Ты знаешь Пророчество целиком?  
— Да, — Поттер попытался обернуться.  
Драко приблизился лицом к лицу, чтобы разглядеть. Какие глаза! Большие, обведённые тёмными ресницами, зрачки расширены, тонкий зелёный ободок словно светится. Так бы и смотрел вечность… Драко легонько погладил Поттера пальцем по виску.  
— Гарри… не нужно деталей: нельзя, чтобы ты во мне сомневался. Просто скажи, ты сам знаешь, как его победить?  
Похоже, Поттеру было легче терпеть боль, чем нежность - выглядел он так, будто его сейчас накроет истерика.  
— Нет! Нет, ничего там об этом нет! Это пророчество, а не правило в учебнике!  
— Поттер, хватит истерить. Нет так нет. Ты всё равно победишь - у тебя нет другого выхода.  
Гарри загнанно дышал, но уверенность, которую Драко постарался вложить в свои слова, подействовала. В сумрачно-зелёных глазах появились проблески надежды. Блядь! Конечно, Поттер не представлял себе, как сейчас выглядит. Такие охуенные губы… тёмно-малиновые, припухлые… У Драко голова кружилась от страсти. Он сдавленно застонал, отшатнулся от Гарри и просто стал наносить удары - по спине, разрывая шёлк, по заднице, по ногам. Поттер почему-то молчал. Вздрагивал; напрягаясь, хватался за верёвки - и молчал. Мерлин! Это заводило ещё сильнее…  
Когда Поттера затрясло слишком заметно, Драко снял с него все заклинания - пользоваться его палочкой такой кайф! - поставил коленями на ковёр и уложил лицом вниз на кровать, так, чтобы член Гарри тёрся о её край. Драко, хоть Авадой убейся, не знал, как сам остался без брюк - он не собирался полностью раздеваться. Но входить в Поттера, двигаться в нём совершенно свободным было невероятно, раздирающе хорошо.  
Когда Поттер под ним закричал и выгнулся, пытаясь порвать руками покрывало, Драко уже ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме рёва крови в висках от чистой эйфории. Он вышел из Поттера, сполз на ковёр и, откинув голову на столбик кровати, некоторое время приходил в себя.  
Через несколько минут, когда Драко, наконец, смог воспринимать окружающую действительность, его ждало ещё одно потрясение. Поттер оказался рядом с ним на ковре, он свернулся калачиком, обнимая комок сдёрнутого с постели покрывала и тихо стонал. На спине из-под рваных лоскутов рубашки проступали багряные полосы. Драко осторожно пропустил его волосы меж пальцев и вдруг услышал:  
— Больно… больно…  
Поттер шептал это, словно не понимая, что именно говорит. Слова обжигали. Драко заметался в поисках палочки, которая, как назло, где-то запропастилась. Идею призвать зелья пришлось отложить.  
— Оззи, — простонал он испуганно и вздрогнул, когда эльф вырос перед ним как из-под земли. — Что с ним?  
Оззи поводил ручками над Поттером.  
— Джентльмен приходит в себя после оргазма, хозяин Драко, — важно объявил он.  
— Дурак! Зелье неси обезболивающее. И заживляющее. Живо!  
Эльф призвал приготовленные эликсиры и помог переложить Гарри на постель, где тот тут же снова подтянул колени к животу. Драко, плеснув на руки обезболивающее, начал поглаживать рубцы на спине Гарри.  
— П-простите, хозяин Драко, у мальчика есть место, где… больнее, — эльф указал на стекающую дорожку спермы с красными разводами. Драко с минуту пялился на воспалённую дырочку. Зрелище завораживало.  
— Если я сейчас туда полезу, — проговорил он враз осипшим голосом, — ему будет ещё хуже.  
— Я залечу мальчика, хозяин Драко?  
— Давай. Только не называй Поттера мальчиком - он… не мальчик уже, блин. А я спиной займусь, — сказал Драко, но с места не сдвинулся и взгляда не отвёл.  
Сперма и кровь исчезли, воспаление пропало очень быстро. Когда эльф закончил с лечением, Драко протянул руку и обвёл пальцем тёмное колечко. На ощупь оно было нежным, как атлас, собранный в складки. Гарри громко выдохнул и закрыл ладонями лицо - совсем как Драко в салоне мадам Брик.  
Оставалось только закусить губу и вернуться к исполосованной спине. Поглаживать Поттера было приятно. Драко сменил зелье, и скоро под разорванной рубашкой остались лишь тонкие белёсые полосы - напоминание об их первом «свидании».  
Поттер, как оказалось, уже спал. Драко прикрыл его простынёй и поднятым с пола покрывалом. Нашлась палочка - под кровать закатилась. Драко повертел её в руках, сосредоточился, представляя себе ложе поудобней.  
— Энгоргио! — постель послушно раздвинулась в ширину и в длину немного.  
Драко принял душ, устроился на свободной части кровати и укрылся шелковистым пледом, трансфигурированным из свитка подвернувшегося пергамента. Как всё-таки приятно колдовать отвоёванной палочкой. Особенно… когда эта палочка даже пахнет как Поттер.  
________

Рис. Vasabi  
http://www.pichome.ru/image/DDR

 

*8 глава

Проснувшись утром от бьющего в глаза солнца, Драко обнаружил Поттера у себя под боком. Тот мирно посапывал в той же позе эмбриона, касаясь лбом его плеча. Блин! Поттер, что ты творишь! Всю душу вывернул! Драко выскользнул из-под пледа и пошёл в ванную.  
Стоя под тёплыми струями и опираясь спиной на оплавленный гранит, Драко лениво представлял себе, как гладит тёмную атласную дырочку, проникая пальцами всё глубже и глубже… Это привело к весьма предсказуемому результату. Сбросив напряжение и освежившись, Драко рассмотрел одежду, приготовленную Оззи - мягкие брюки и рубашку из тонкого льна - надел только брюки и выдохнул, готовясь войти в комнату. Интересно, что Поттер ещё выкинет?  
В комнате никого не было. Драко осмотрелся, взгляд упал на ручку палочки, торчащей из-под подушки.  
— Поттер. Думаешь, я поверю, что ты ушёл без палочки и… — тут он заметил под кроватью джинсовую полоску, — и без штанов?  
Гарри стоял у стены возле окна. Мантия-невидимка упала на пол, открывая чудную картину: шёлковую рубашка на Поттере, застегнутая лишь на одну пуговицу, недвусмысленно топорщилась снизу, в руках он держал девятихвостую плётку. Драко «поплыл». Вот так всегда рядом с Поттером. Он не помнил, как оказался возле него, забрал плётку, расстегнул пуговицу, освободил рукава, стащил и отбросил в сторону рубашку. Кажется, та на письменный стол упала… Глаза в глаза - и не разобрать, чей стук сердца громче.  
— Хочешь попробовать… эту? — Драко медленно провёл звенящими костяными шариками по возбуждённому члену Гарри, по напряжённо дрожащему животу…  
Поттер судорожно втянул воздух в лёгкие, развернулся лицом к стене и упёрся в неё руками. И ноги расставил. Силы небесные! Драко чуть не взвыл - даром, что дрочил в ванной, он снова готов был взорваться от возбуждения. Не теряй головы, Драко. Это - Поттер!  
Плётка с визгом рассекла пространство и с праздничным стрёкотом впилась в подставленную плоть. Гарри застонал… Действительно в наслаждении, или у Драко совсем крыша съехала?  
— Поттер, — потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы совладать с голосом, — что Флитвик поставил тебе за эссе по классификации?  
— «Удовлетворительно».  
Свист, стрёкот, стон…  
— Это одна из самых простых тем, — ещё удар, на этот раз с оттяжкой, до крика, — что там можно было напутать?!  
Драко бросил плеть, подошёл к Поттеру вплотную и с силой провёл ладонями по ногам, по горячей заднице, по рёбрам. На шее пальцы чуть дрогнули, потом Драко прижал его к себе одной рукой за живот, а другой вцепился в непослушные волосы и оттянул голову Гарри на себя, жарко зашептав в ухо:  
— И что же тебе помешало написать элементарное сочинение на «Превосходно»?  
— Квиддич… было много тренировок, — прохрипел Гарри.  
— Забудь про квиддич, Поттер. Ты готовишься к войне - это тебе не в мячик сыграть. Отныне будешь получать только высшие баллы по тем предметам, что я тебе укажу, — Драко не удержался и укусил Гарри за ухо, тот начал оседать. — Стоять, Поттер! Сейчас я объясню тебе классификацию так, что ты всё поймёшь, — он отшвырнул Поттера обратно к стене. Тот прижался щекой к грубым камням и, тяжело дыша, замер.  
Драко поднял плеть и, нанося жёсткие удары, стал объяснять.  
— Об этом не говорят на младших курсах… Считается, что надо щадить чувства грязнокровок… Они умеют использовать магию, но не повелевать ею… Поэтому ты и не знаешь, что можешь диктовать магии свои условия… Волдеморт отличается от тебя только тем… что учился этому с пелёнок… Он колдовать по-другому и не умеет… Понимаешь, Поттер, нет никаких правил… Если магия тебе подвластна… сначала тебе уже не нужно произносить заклинание вслух… потом тебе не нужна палочка, чтобы сотворить то, что хочешь…  
Поттер сполз по стене, встал на колени. Драко развернул его к себе лицом и увидел, что у него по щекам текут слёзы.  
— Сделай это, — Драко встряхнул его за плечи. — Твоя палочка у меня под подушкой. Призови её! Это просто. Надо лишь знать, что сможешь. Сосредоточься. Представь, как она летит к тебе в ладонь. Давай, Гарри!  
Поттера трясло. Он протянул руку, дрожащую в напряжении.  
— Акцио палочка!  
Палочка пролетела полкомнаты и упала к его ногам. Драко поднял её в восхищении и сунул Поттеру в руку.  
— Теперь Люмос. Заставь его гореть так, как хочется тебе.  
— Люмос, — выдохнул Поттер, и в двух ярдах от них полыхнуло яркое синее пламя, переливаясь внутри оранжевым и алым. По стенам и лицам заплясали всполохи. Драко засмеялся и кинулся обнимать Поттера. Тот был всё ещё возбуждён, но на животе у него обнаружилась сперма.  
— Поттер, хочу тебя! Скажи, что ты мой! Скажи мне.  
— Я твой, Драко. Тебе можно всё… всё…  
Драко освободился от брюк, использовал сперму как смазку и проник в Поттера резко, яростно преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Всю кожу жгло от желания, словно это на нём горел сейчас Люмос. Он зарычал, почувствовав, как Гарри насаживается на него в такт толчкам. Эта жгучая ярость продолжалась и продолжалась, пока оргазм не прошил их обоих.  
— Драко, что ты со мной делаешь!.. — выл Поттер, вжимаясь лбом в каменный пол.  
«Блядь, кажется, это моя реплика», — Драко пристроился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Синий пронзительный Люмос всё ещё полыхал в воздухе над ними… или прямо в сердце - не разобрать уже.  
Поттер так и сжимал палочку в руке. Немного успокоившись, он убрал синий огонь. «А этот?», — едва не спросил его Драко, прижимая ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Вслух он сказал другое:  
— Больно?  
— Полечи меня просто… руками.  
Это, похоже, был вызов. Драко стал осторожно водить пальцами над копчиком, лавируя между синяками. Удивительно, но розовые полосы вскоре начали выцветать, и Гарри тихо засмеялся:  
— Получается…  
— Хватит, Поттер. Иди в душ. Каждая минута на счету.  
Когда Гарри вышел из ванной, Драко сидел за письменным столом, составляя список самых важных книг. Причесываться и одеваться было не с руки, приходилось всё время поправлять торчавшие в разные стороны пряди волос и небрежно накинутую мантию. Бросив мельком взгляд на голого Поттера, Драко кивнул на шкаф.  
— Возьми там себе свежую рубашку.  
Но Гарри подошёл и протянул руку за кремовой шёлковой рубашкой.  
— Я хочу эту, — проговорил он негромко.  
— Эту надо восстанавливать.  
— Не надо, под мантией не видно, — прозвучало ещё тише.  
Драко посмотрел на него понимающе.  
— Ладно, бери… Ты сейчас пойдёшь в библиотеку. Это список учебников, не предусмотренных программой. Их немного, но они самые лучшие. Напишешь эссе на тему произвольной трансфигурации предметов. Да, седьмой курс. Не смотри на меня так, я почти ничего из этого не умею — просто знаю, где искать информацию. И не переписывай из книги всё дословно, излагай только то, что действительно понимаешь. Одевайся.  
Поттер надел рубашку, как показалось Драко, очень эротично разодранную на спине. Сел на кровать и стал натягивать джинсы, носки и кроссовки.  
— Обрати внимание, — Драко опомнился, заметив, что пялится на Поттера с раскрытым ртом, — на построение произвольной формулы. Она должна начинаться с описания нужных тебе свойств: если ты делаешь ножницы из пергамента, прежде всего надо представить себе, как можно порезаться о его края. А в этом списке - несколько важных заклинаний и пособия, по которым их можно выучить… И, Поттер, убью, если ты, с твоими-то способностями, не сможешь применять их уже через неделю. Здесь, внизу, список литературы о том, как обезвредить оборотня. Хотя… на самом деле способ только один: ты должен перерезать ему глотку до того, как он порвёт тебя в клочья, — Драко вздохнул, — ну, или укусит... Уходи уже нафиг! Пока я тебя не связал и не сделал с тобой ещё что-нибудь.  
Гарри положил палочку в карман, взял со стола свитки и подобрал мантию-невидимку где-то в углу за шкафом. Драко пошёл открывать ему дверь; чуть помедлив у порога, надел на него очки.  
— Поттер!.. Я позову тебя сам. Ты поймёшь — когда.  
_________

Иллюстрация:  
http://www.pichome.ru/image/DDg

 

*9 глава

Началась новая жизнь, полная тайной бурной деятельности. Поттер учился. Драко испытывал его новые знания и искал всё, что могло бы пригодиться в неравной борьбе с Волдемортом. Только навыки владения боевыми заклятиями никогда на себе не проверял - в этом и без того Поттеру можно было полностью довериться.  
Каникулы закончились. Поначалу учителя, удивляясь новым успехам Поттера, по привычке недоверчиво ставили ему «Выше ожидаемого». Драко приходилось жестоко его наказывать. Подчас Поттер не мог сдержать злых слёз. Но когда Драко потом их слизывал, Поттер признавался, что это очень уж сладко, и он подумывает, как нарочно оставлять в своих эссе ошибки, чтобы чувствовать это снова и снова.  
Флитвик сдался первым. Следующей «Превосходно» поставила МакГонагалл. Вскоре вся школа слушала их дифирамбы «гриффиндорскому уникуму». Снейп исходил ядом, издеваясь над тем, что его предмет оказался Поттеру не по зубам. Но тот не реагировал: Драко сказал, что уж зельями-то он сам его обеспечит. Долишу же и раньше не на что было жаловаться: в Защите Поттер всегда был первым на потоке.  
Из дома приходили ничего не значащие письма с просьбами прилежно учиться, хорошо питаться и не забывать о здоровом сне.  
Через две недели после окончания каникул Драко оказался свидетелем безобразной сцены, случившейся в Большом зале. Джонсон отчитывала Поттера за то, что тот перестал посещать тренировки. Глупая Анджелина визжала как соплохвостом ужаленная:  
— Я бьюсь, как рыба об лёд! Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?! Если мы не будем готовы к следующему матчу…  
— Я не стану ходить на тренировки, Анджелина. У меня нет на это времени. Если считаешь, что без тренировок я снитч не поймаю, можешь удалить меня из команды.  
— Ладно, возможно и поймаешь… — крыть ей было нечем. — Но хочу сообщить тебе, Гарри Поттер, что ты становишься форменной сволочью!  
Как ни жаль, но фокусы с беспалочковой магией у Поттера больше не выходили.  
— Я могу это проделывать только рядом с тобой, — сказал он как-то, когда они занимались у Драко в субботу вечером.  
— Я здесь ни при чём. Ищи причину в себе, Поттер.  
— Гермиона говорит, всё дело в изменённом состоянии сознания.  
— Да?.. И многое ей об этом известно?  
— Уймись! О нас она ничего не знает. Я просто рассказал ей, что смог колдовать без палочки в момент сильного волнения.  
— Я скромно надеюсь, что при встрече с Волдемортом ты тоже будешь сильно волноваться. Только слегка по другой причине. Вообще-то, — Драко подошёл и задумчиво начал расстёгивать пуговицы на шёлковой рубашке Гарри, — тебе придётся найти способ входить в это состояние в любой нужный момент. Потренируемся?..  
С этой рубашкой приключилась целая история. Драко обожал её на Поттере. Края разрывов на спине обтрепались, выглядело это впечатляюще. Малфой считал, что неплохо было бы ввести новую моду на подобные рубашки. Однажды он даже ненадолго позаимствовал её, чтобы надеть на одну из слизеринских вечеринок. И стал там звездой. Панси всё время обещала его съесть. А Блейз, который в этом году вёл подчеркнуто скромный образ жизни, как с катушек сорвался, всё норовил отвести Драко в сторонку, чтобы подробно расспросить, не одиноко ли ему в своей отдельной спальне.  
В феврале школа была шокирована тревожным известием. Сириус Блэк, терроризировавший Хогвартс в позапрошлом году, устроил побег из Азкабана десятерым Жрецам Смерти. Странно, что эту новость некоторые студенты просто не заметили. А между тем, она была по-настоящему зловещей: у Волдеморта появилось новое подкрепление.  
На факультете намечался раскол: кому-то из слизеринцев сбежавшие приходились родственниками, и это могло привести к появлению новых скрытых врагов. После завтрака Драко пришлось толкнуть в гостиной туманную речь. Смысл её сводился к тому, что каждому из них, конечно же, придётся когда-то сделать выбор, но сейчас им лучше держаться друг друга. Драко устал. Хорошо, что было воскресенье. Можно было просто принять ванну и что-нибудь почитать.  
Оказавшись, наконец, в своей комнате, он скинул мантию, разулся и уже взялся за ручку двери в ванную комнату, когда услышал за спиной тихое:  
— Драко…  
Поттер! Блядь, зачем так пугать-то? Сегодня его не звали, впервые после запрета пришёл сам. Одной рукой он запихивал в карман свою невесомую мантию, в другой держал свежий номер «Пророка» с колдофото сбежавших Жрецов. Драко без лишних слов посторонился, пропуская Гарри в ванную. Зашёл следом. Трансфигурировал скамью в удобное каменное сиденье, в котором можно было расслабиться, почти полулёжа; чаши и полотенца оказались на полу. Пустил набираться воду в ванну и, забрав у Гарри газету, уселся в это импровизированное кресло.  
— Раздевайся.  
Поттер снял с себя всё, что на нём было. Вид у него был отрешённый. Как раз то самое состояние изменённого сознания, колдуй - не хочу. Драко потёр переносицу ладонью.  
— О ком-то из них мне известно больше, о ком-то - меньше. Расскажу всё, что знаю, — он указал рукой на ванну. — Залезай, будешь меня вдохновлять. Инкарцеро, — руки Поттера, уже стоявшего по щиколотку в воде, оказались связанными за спиной. — На колени.  
Всё было так, как Драко себе представлял когда-то. Поттер в его ванне. На коленях. Возбуждённый, беззащитный и вызывающе красивый. Он должен был видеть себя в зеркале напротив, и его щёки пылали. Минут пять Драко не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Потом догадался закрыть глаза, собрался с духом и начал:  
— Они все могут оказаться очень опасными. Волдеморт учил их выживать в Азкабане: главное средство - ненависть. Четырнадцать лет непрерывной ненависти. Если только кто-то из них не выжег себе этим весь мозг, они все теперь хороши. Но начнём с самых опасных, — Драко вырезал палочкой колдографию из газеты, увеличил её и вывесил перед зеркалом. — Эта хуже всех. Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Девицей была Блэк, — Драко покачал головой. — Сестра моей матери. Как говорит портрет моего деда, любой Блэк хуже чумы. Предупреждаю, если ты когда-нибудь мне об этом напомнишь - продемонстрирую наглядно, что такое примесь Блэков в крови!.. Эта Блэк, видимо, самая чистокровная. Она и до Азкабана была без тормозов. Не верь, если услышишь про неё «сумасшедшая», это может тебе навредить: Блэки с ума не сходят, они просто не знают сомнений. Белла — ошибки не совершит. Она будет колдовать без сомнений, Поттер. Ты уже знаешь, что это значит… И это её сильная сторона. У неё только одна слабость: она боготворит Волдеморта. Кстати, по поводу Блэков. Я ничего не знаю о Сириусе Блэке. По моим сведениям, он никогда не был Жрецом. Вряд ли это он им побег устроил. Но — тем более будь осторожен с ним, если встретишь.  
Драко поменял колдографию на две новых.  
— Рудольфус Лейстрейндж - муж Беллы. И его брат, Рабастан. Вместе практически непобедимы. Виртуозно прикрывают друг друга, чувствуют один другого, понимают с полувзгляда. У обоих есть уязвимое место: трахают всё, что движется. Особенно то, что помоложе. Мальчики, девочки - им без разницы. Руди обожает Беллу, скорее всего именно за то, что она не возражает против этой его маленькой слабости.  
Драко сменил колдографии Лестрейнджей на следующую.  
— Августус Руквуд. Стратег и тактик. Работал в своё время в Отделе тайн. Никогда, Поттер, не играй с ним в шахматы. Как и в любую другую игру - проиграешь. Он великолепен, остановить его, пожалуй, может только предательство труса.  
Следующая колдография.  
— Долохов. Волдеморт давно с ним. Никто не знает, откуда он взялся. Главный его конёк - невербальная магия. Возможно, это не все его таланты.  
Ещё один снимок.  
— Мальсибер. Он учился на первом курсе, когда отец заканчивал школу. Кажется, был на одном потоке со Снейпом и Эйвери. Считается, что их выпуск был одним из самых успешных за всю историю Слизерина. Всё, что мне известно об Эйвери, это что его Империусу никто не мог сопротивляться. Не экспериментируй с ним. Кстати, он — потомственный Жрец. Ещё его отец прислуживал Волдеморту. А Снейп… Знаю, ты его не любишь. Правильно делаешь. Он шпион, но работает только на себя: его нечем шантажировать, он свободен. Кто бы мне сказал, чего он хочет…  
Драко просмотрел оставшиеся колдографии и вздохнул.  
— Об остальных ничего не знаю. Ну, раз уж мы беседуем о Жрецах Смерти, расскажу о тех, кто сейчас обитает в Малфой-мэноре.  
Поттер дёрнулся и пристально взглянул на Драко.  
— Что? Пугает, что Волдеморт со своей компанией гостит в моём поместье? Да, это так. И он там неуязвим. Нам это на руку, Поттер. Слышал - говорят, врагов надо держать ближе, чем друзей?.. Вся моя семья - заложники в собственном доме. Ты ведь знаешь, что мой отец тоже один из Жрецов Смерти. Он, конечно, постарается послать Аваду в дюйме от твоей головы, но, всё же, очень тебе советую - постарайся с ним не встречаться. Кроме Эйвери, в доме бывают ещё Кребб, Нотт и Гойл. Полагаю, ты знаком с их сыновьями; понимаешь, чем Волдеморт удерживает их возле себя.  
Драко ненадолго задумался.  
— Амикус Кэрроу и его сестрица Алекто. Видел я их в Омуте памяти. Что сказать… если встретишь уродов почище Волдеморта - это они. Идут напролом. Ты, говорят, сражался с троллем? Тогда сообразишь, что с ними делать. Макнейр. Бывший палач Министерства. Рубит с плеча: убивать - его работа. Избегай его: вот уж кто у нас буквально «Жрец Смерти». Фенрир Сивый. Цепной оборотень красноглазого. Любит кусать. Его даже Жрецы боятся. Между прочим, это он заразил профессора Люпина ликантропией. Последний, о ком я хоть что-то знаю - Питер Петтигрю. Умеет превращаться в крысу. Его презирают все, от самого Волдеморта, до последней мыши в подземелье. Он очень опасен. Убить его можно только в спину... Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе придётся убивать в спину?  
— Нет, я не стану! — вдруг заявил Поттер.  
— Не станешь?.. — Драко поднялся, стремительно подошёл к нему и сходу отвесил жёсткую затрещину. — Это выбор не между твоей честью и бесчестием, Поттер. Смотри на меня! Это выбор между глупостью и жизнью твоих друзей. Ради своей надуманной гордости ты будешь рисковать жизнями людей? — Драко поднял Поттеру голову за подбородок, взглянул яростно. — Может быть, женщин или детей?.. Тебе рассказать, что Жрецы делают с детьми твоих любимых магглов, когда хотят позабавить своего господина?  
— Я не хочу, не хочу так… — замотал головой Гарри.  
Драко остановил его новой пощёчиной.  
— Забудь о своих глупых идеалах, — он вдруг смягчился: даже стоя на коленях, Поттер оставался Поттером, — когда ты вступишь в бой, ты сделаешь всё как надо. Будешь убивать и хитрить. И ударишь в спину, и сбежишь, чтобы выжить - сделаешь всё, что потребуется. У тебя нет выбора, Поттер.  
Гарри, казалось, был в отчаянии. Надо же, так расстроиться из-за нежелания бить врага в спину! Теперь уже Драко пребывал в подобии транса. Он смотрел на Поттера, а тот был таким беззащитным и одновременно непобедимым, далёким, непостижимым. Драко опустился перед ним на корточки, бессознательно протянул руку и прикоснулся к гладкому животу Гарри, провёл пальцами вдоль дорожки волос от пупка вниз, дотронулся до члена и спустился к яичкам, покрытым редкими пушистыми волосками. Должно быть, Поттер почувствовал что-то такое, как что-то в Драко переменилось.  
— Драко…  
— Поттер, ложись в кресло. Финита, — Гарри послушно поднялся из воды и устроился на каменном возвышении. — Расставь ноги. Хочу посмотреть, как ты подготавливаешь себя.  
— Я… не понимаю, что мне делать, — просипел Поттер.  
Драко подошёл, зачерпнул из чашки на полу мыльное зелье, взял руку Гарри и стал увлажнять его пальцы.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты смазал себя изнутри. Жажду увидеть, как ты проникаешь в себя пальцами, — Поттер задрожал, Драко сам раздвинул его ноги в стороны, а потом зачарованно смотрел, как Гарри выполняет приказ.  
И у него, и у Гарри кожа уже блестела от пота. В какой-то момент Драко сорвал с себя одежду. Ситуация была мучительной для него. Он чувствовал, что что-то пошло не так. Больше не хотелось просто взять Поттера, хотелось проникнуть в него глубже, чтобы достать до сердца, завладеть его душой. Да, что-то явно было не так. Он должен вести, требовать, приказывать, а не бороться с желанием раствориться в стонах Гарри, провести языком по его яичкам. Драко зацепился за последнюю мысль: рано или поздно он сорвётся и сделает это… Так пусть это будет на его условиях.  
— Мне не нравятся эти волосы, Поттер, — он провёл рукой по промежности Гарри. — От них придётся избавиться. Но я не намерен использовать заклинание. Акцио, бритва!  
Поттер с ужасом в глазах смотрел, как у Драко в руках и впрямь оказалась бритва. Опасная бритва. Она раскрылась, сверкнув отточенной сталью, лишь только коснувшись ладони.  
— Мне придётся связать тебя, не хочу ранить слишком сильно. Инкарцеро!  
И Гарри оказался накрепко привязанным к креслу: руки над головой, ноги широко разведены, согнуты в коленях и подняты вверх. Верёвки даже его рёбра жёстко притягивали к чёрному камню. Пошевелиться было не реально, Поттер часто задышал, глаза у него увлажнились. Драко отбросил палочку. Поглаживая, смазал яички, промежность и всё вокруг мыльным зельем и неторопливо начал опасную процедуру. Когда острейшее лезвие оставляло на нежной коже порезы, сразу наливающиеся небольшими алыми каплями, Поттер мычал, кусал запёкшиеся губы и уже не сдерживал слёз.  
Драко казалось, он по-настоящему сходит с ума, превращаясь в какое-то дьявольское создание, опьянённое невозможными желаниями. Как только работа была закончена и от волос осталась лишь дорожка, поднимающаяся по животу, Драко, шипя от нетерпения, одним сильным плавным движением вошёл в беспомощного Гарри и сразу стал двигаться. Тот закричал; кажется, у него началась истерика, которую уже нельзя было контролировать. Через несколько толчков Гарри стал задыхаться. Драко точными движениями разрезал на нём верёвки, до которых сумел дотянуться, и подсунул свободную руку под спину, наслаждаясь видом. Едва почувствовав приближение оргазма, ведомый своим диким желанием, Драко крепче сжал в руке бритву и медленно надрезал кожу Гарри вниз от солнечного сплетения линией длиной в три дюйма. Кровь потекла тёмными струйками к рёбрам. Драко показалось, он взлетает… Повернув лезвие к себе, не чувствуя никакой боли, он сделал такой же надрез на своей коже. Откинул бритву и, обняв Гарри двумя руками, с силой прижался к нему телом, соединяя раны и кусая его куда-то в шею. Поттер кричал, его мышцы сжимались и сжимались вокруг члена, но Драко ничего не видел и не слышал. Он всем своим существом ощущал лишь одно - как они соприкасаются плоть к плоти там, где не были разделены даже кожей, как их кровь медленно смешивается, вопреки здравому смыслу исполняя абсолютно неисполнимое желание.  
Не только Драко, наверное никто из них не представлял себе, как долго они так пролежали, вцепившись друг в друга. Когда Драко попытался пошевелиться, Поттер застонал и обнял его ещё крепче - как и когда тот сумел отменить заклятие, связывающее руки, неизвестно.  
— Гарри, отпусти меня. Если мы сейчас не разлепимся, то срастёмся как сиамские близнецы.  
— Обожди немного, мне страшно.  
— Всё, всё закончилось.  
— Это было безумием… Почему мне понравилось?  
— Потому что мы сто-оим друг друга, Поттер.  
— У-и-и!.. — тишину внезапно прорезал истошный визг.  
— Гоблин неграмотный! Что ж ты так орёшь-то, Оззи?! — возмутился Драко. В ответ раздался лишь глухой стук, а потом всплеск. — Надо было кровь убрать. Так недолго и без эльфа остаться…

________  
Иллюстрация:  
http://www.pichome.ru/image/DDj

 

*10 глава

После этого происшествия эльф причитал две недели кряду. Несмотря на то, что Драко позволил ему залечить раны и себе, и Поттеру - и теперь, призывая их к терпению, на каждом белела ледяная «иса» - Оззи всё никак не мог успокоиться и постоянно вспоминал к месту и не к месту жуткую сцену с «окровавленными джентльменами». При этом Поттер, видимо, от умиления, регулярно рвался Оззи затискать, Драко же готов был Оззи придушить.  
Гарри учился усерднее обычного. Его уверенность в себе росла день ото дня. Призвать, например, собственную палочку получалось теперь всегда. Грейнджер отнеслась к этому явлению с интересом… Пришлось приказать Поттеру поубавить пыл и постараться скрывать от друзей свои новые выдающиеся способности.  
Драко чувствовал себя умиротворённым. На него вдруг снизошла необъяснимая убеждённость, что всё будет хорошо.  
Приближались Пасхальные каникулы. Драко собирался остаться в школе и с пользой потратить свободное время, которого до экзаменов оставалось не так уж много. Не сказать, что он нуждался в дополнительной зубрёжке, но кое-какой материал повторить не мешало. Ведь в последнее время он больше не сам учился, а либо занимался факультетскими делами, либо искал дополнительную информацию для Гарри.  
Драко как раз составлял подробный план занятий для себя, когда послышался шум крыльев: в узком проёме окна появился филин. Драко внимательно прочёл записку, машинально угощая птицу печеньем, вынутым из специального металлического шара, установленного под жёрдочкой на столе. Отец писал, что понимает, Драко слишком загружен перед экзаменами, и оставляет за ним право выбирать, приезжать ли домой на каникулы. Как бы между прочим, Люциус упомянул, что Нарцисса собирается на воды… Планы пришлось поменять.  
После завтрака в кабинете директора собралось несколько учеников, отбывавших домой на каникулы. Драко стоял, привалившись плечом к колонне, и ждал своей очереди. Дамблдор оторвался от записей и, бросив взгляд поверх очков, заметил:  
— Сегодня у меня просто столпотворение поутру, столько народу! Вы тоже спешите, Драко?  
— Я давно не виделся с родителями, господин директор.  
— Что ж, семья - это самое дорогое, что у нас есть… Если надумаете вернуться к обеду, а меня не застанете - не забудьте закрыть за собой дверь. И угощайтесь лакричными конфетами, не стесняйтесь.  
Драко снова прибыл в мэнор через кабинет отца. На этот раз Люциус сидел за столом и разбирал пергаменты.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Драко, — он поднялся навстречу. — Твои комнаты готовы, располагайся. Мне надо отдать несколько распоряжений, а потом я присоединюсь к тебе и твоей матери в её гостиной за ланчем.  
— Здравствуй, отец. Как вы тут? Выглядишь великолепно!  
— Есть причины… Но у нас ещё будет время поговорить. Оставь немного крови на камнях. Это каждый раз нужно делать. Нарцисса уезжает вечером. После её отъезда будет вечеринка у Лорда. Не советую тебе выходить из своей комнаты. А ночью приходи сюда, в кабинет.  
Нарцисса устроила великолепный ланч - «прощальный», как она выразилась. Было грустно и в то же время приятно. Словно все Малфои снова окунулись в изысканную атмосферу прошлой жизни.  
— Мама, ты отправляешься на континент по воде?  
— Нет, дорогой, по воздуху. Эльфы наконец-то починили карету. Пегасы уже запряжены.  
— С удовольствием слетал бы с тобой во Францию. Мы делали это так давно. Мне шесть лет было, по-моему?..  
Нарцисса не отрывала взгляда от Драко. Расставаться в такое страшное время, конечно же, им обоим было очень тяжело. Но всё, что они хотели передать друг другу, было сказано лишь глазами.  
Проводив мать, Драко заперся в своей спальне. Почитал немного, тупо уставился в окно. Быть узником в собственной комнате оказалось не очень-то весело. А провести так все каникулы было бы и вовсе тоскливо. Интересно, что сейчас делает Поттер? В Гриффиндоре тоже, наверное, вечеринка… Снизу доносились невнятные крики и неприятный смех. Чтоб эти гады там все провалились! Лучше поспать до полуночи. Драко позвал Оззи, велел разбудить, когда веселье Жрецов Смерти стихнет.  
Эльф пришёл за ним около двух часов ночи. Драко переоделся и спустился вниз. Отец уже ждал его в кабинете, поставил дополнительные заглушающие чары и усадил Драко рядом с собой, у камина.  
— У меня есть для тебя новости огромной важности. Переоценить их значение просто невозможно. Но придётся начать издалека.  
Драко слушал очень внимательно.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Лорд жаждет заполучить источник вечной жизни? Это не пустые слова. Он объявил всем своим слугам, что продвинулся дальше всех на этом пути. Так получилось, возможно только я один знаю, что именно это за путь, Драко. Любое упоминание об этом стёрто из официальных источников. Только в некоторых старинных фамильных собраниях ещё уцелели книги с подобными сведениями. Это Тёмная магия высшего порядка. В нашей библиотеке такие книги хранятся исключительно в тайниках. Хоркруксы. Способ привязать душу к чему-либо на земле, чтобы остаться в этом мире после смерти тела. Не имею понятия, откуда Тёмный Лорд узнал о них. Уровень его знаний мне тоже неизвестен — не он мне об этом рассказал. У меня был… друг. Очень близкий друг… Мерлин, как же трудно всё объяснить!  
Драко вытаращил глаза. Не может быть! Даже если всё понял правильно, имеет ли он право обсуждать подобные вещи с отцом? Но дело было слишком серьёзным, чтобы они могли позволить себе недоговорённости.  
— Отец, не будет ли проще называть вещи своими именами? У тебя был любовник?  
— Драко, пойми, это были всего лишь игры избалованных подростков. Хотя тогда я относился к ним даже слишком серьёзно. Видишь ли, в то время подобные отношения приходилось скрывать очень тщательно. И это было так рискованно, так остро, это было… великолепно, — Люциус, казалось, несколько увлёкся. — Да, мы ставили себе Тёмные метки, переходили границы дозволенного, считали себя особенными. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что это было всего лишь ребячеством, глупостью. Смертельно опасной глупостью, надо сказать. Он был Блэком. И, переходя границы, зашёл дальше меня. Мы расстались, — отец помрачнел, — из-за того, что он ушёл от меня к Тёмному лорду. Так я думал в то время. Не буду рассказывать о всякой ерунде, вроде моих переживаний…  
— Как его зовут?  
— Звали, Драко. Его звали Регулус. Регулус Блэк. Он бесследно пропал. Никто не знал, что случилось, даже Лорд. Он искал Блэка долго и безрезультатно. Перед своим исчезновением Регулус встретился со мной и попросил найти ему в библиотеке что-нибудь о хоркруксах. Я тогда не стал вдаваться в подробности, просто сделал для него копию с одного манускрипта. А он вручил мне тёмный артефакт - небольшую книжицу в чёрном переплёте. Сказал, что в нём спрятана душа Лорда. Я думал, шутит… — отец встал, открыл тайник и передал Драко искорёженную чёрную книгу, проплавленную страшными дырами, и вперил неподвижный взгляд в пламя камина. Наверное, ему стоило больших усилий начать говорить снова: — Оказалось, у этой истории есть продолжение. В эти новогодние праздники к Нарциссе явился старый домовой эльф семьи Блэк. Не знаю, что ему было тут нужно, он прислуживал в доме некоторое время. Однажды явился ко мне в кабинет и заявил, что у него ко мне дело, сугубо конфиденциальное. Какое счастье, что я не выставил его тогда пинком, как собирался. Запомни, Драко, в мире нет такого ничтожного существа, которое не способно было бы повлиять на нашу жизнь. Если оно может хоть сколько-то мыслить - с ним необходимо считаться. Этот отвратительный эльф раскрыл мне тайны, от которых, возможно, зависит судьба всего Магического сообщества.  
Отец прошёлся в волнении по комнате, открыл бутылку, разлил вино по бокалам.  
— Эльф поведал мне о последних днях Регулуса, — продолжил он, усевшись обратно в кресло и предложив Драко один из бокалов, — и передал мне копию того самого манускрипта о хоркруксах с заметками Блэка на полях и старинный кулон. Из заметок я узнал, что Регулус специально соблазнил Тёмного лорда, чтобы узнать его секреты - думал, сможет его переиграть… — Люциус покачал головой. — Регулус добился своего: Лорд открыл ему тайну своих хоркруксов. Первый он сотворил, когда убил семью своего отца, в тот раз он привязал душу к какому-то фамильному кольцу. Благодаря этому перстню Лорд и выжил, когда малыш Поттер отразил в него его же собственную Аваду. Потом Лорд создал артефакт удивительной силы - дневник, способный разговаривать с владельцем - и, совершив ритуальное убийство, сделал из него следующий хоркрукс. Именно этот артефакт ты держишь сейчас в руках. Регулус писал, что существует ещё один хоркрукс, и он собирается забрать его. Эльф рассказал мне, как это было. Они вдвоём проникли в какую-то пещеру на побережье, нашли остров посреди подземного озера, где и был спрятан третий хоркрукс. Но что-то там было отравлено, и Регулус неожиданно осознал, что умирает. Он велел эльфу при первой же возможности передать мне записи и кулон, который они нашли. А главное - просьбу уничтожить оставшиеся хоркруксы.  
— Что ты сделал с этим дневником? — Драко был потрясён рассказом.  
— Не я, — отец вдруг счастливо улыбнулся, — это знакомый тебе герой волшебного мира - Гарри Поттер, — Драко выронил дневник. — Ещё одно доказательство исполнения им Пророчества.  
— Когда?.. Как он умудрился?..  
— Это я виноват. Подсунул как-то со злости тёмный артефакт дочери Артура Уизли, не знал тогда ещё, что это хоркрукс. Я не в курсе подробностей, но предмет, видимо, сработал и чуть не убил девчонку в катакомбах под Хогватсом. Поттер её спас - уничтожил дневник. Клыком василиска. Не спрашивай у меня, где он его взял, я даже не представляю. Поинтересуйся как-нибудь у самого Поттера.  
Драко был в шоке. Да его Поттер - сам как артефакт!  
— А медальон, последний хоркрукс?  
— Я заключил его в магическую призму и сжёг Адским огнём здесь, в подземельях поместья.  
— Значит, Волдеморт больше… не бессмертен?  
— Он обычный маг, только очень искусный. Но он ослаблен неудачами с Пророчеством. Каждый день из себя выходит. По-моему, он сейчас очень уязвим. Позвать бы сюда Дамблдора, тот бы с ним точно справился. К сожалению, против Пророчества идти нельзя: всё может только осложниться. Нам остаётся ждать, когда Дамблдор подготовит Поттера себе на смену.  
— Но ведь за это время Волдеморт может создать ещё несколько хоркруксов?  
— Хоть двадцать, — беспечно ответил Люциус. — Видишь ли, душу нельзя привязать более трёх раз. Душа - не пасхальный пирог, её не разрезать на много кусков. Либо она есть, либо — нет. Процесс создания хоркрукса - это как контракт с тёмной стороной магии. В момент убийства с помощью магической формулы душа привязывается тёмными силами к определённой вещи взамен на чувства убийцы. Страшные чувства, делающие душу уязвимой. Тёмная сторона не берёт более трёх таких жертв, это закон, — он вздохнул. — Регулус писал, что, не будь магического контракта, Лорд не создал бы и одного хоркрукса: убивая, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме торжества.

 

*11 глава

Драко не смог заснуть в эту ночь. И в следующую тоже. Он измучился, пытаясь обдумать ситуацию со всех сторон. И со всех сторон выходило, что он должен привести Поттера в мэнор. Уже сейчас. Ни через пять, ни через двадцать лет - теперь, и как можно скорее. У Драко поднялась температура, он задремал лишь на третий день и, терзаемый бредовыми кошмарами, проспал почти сутки. Когда же наконец проснулся, решение было принято. Осталось лишь разработать план.  
Главное - не сомневаться. Пришлось призвать всю кровь Блэков, что текла в нём. Нельзя было думать о Гарри - важна была только цель: Волдеморта необходимо уничтожить.  
— Оззи! — переполошенный со сна эльф вскочил и поклонился. — У нас много дел. Кстати, ты предупредил Поттера, что меня не будет все каникулы?  
— Молодой джентльмен был очень расстроен, хозяин Драко.  
— Я собираюсь привести его сюда, в замок. Надеюсь, мэнор будет защищать его так же, как и меня?  
— Не делайте этого, хозяин Драко! Мэнор не станет его защищать, только тот, в ком течёт благородная кровь Наследника, будет защищён здесь!  
— И я не смогу приказать?  
— Дело не в приказах, даже если бы вы, хозяин Драко, просили о помощи вместе со своим младшим братом, замок защитил бы только одного из вас, того, в ком крови Наследника больше.  
— Мой брат не получил бы защиту?  
— Получил бы. Если бы был один в замке. Но как только вы прибыли бы в мэнор и предъявили ему свою кровь, защита сразу перешла бы на вас, хозяин Драко!  
Драко закрыл лицо руками и простонал:  
— Мерлин, я не могу с ним пойти!..  
Он упал в кресло и надолго погрузился в раздумья. Затем снова подозвал Оззи и проинструктировал его тихим, глухим от напряжения голосом:  
— Мы сейчас с тобой обойдём весь замок. Я буду говорить тебе о каждом помещении. Так, как если бы я детство вспоминал. Поддерживай разговор. Важно описать каждую комнату. Жрецы уже проснулись?  
— Об этом лучше спросить портреты, хозяин Драко.  
Драко подошёл к картине, на которой спала девушка неземной красоты. Даже будить было жалко. Ну и на кой пикси красота такая? Всё равно пра-прадед убил её из ревности. Бедное привидение, так и танцует теперь в бальной зале заброшенного крыла.  
— Белинда! — девушка на портрете открыла глаза и расцвела непередаваемой улыбкой. — Мне нужно видеть Основателя рода, — сказал Драко.  
Белинда исчезла за рамой, а через несколько минут в портрет втиснулся сухопарый надменный субъект в кожаных доспехах. Изображение было слегка потёртым, словно на фреске, одни тёмно-серые глаза видны были отчётливо.  
— Наследник? — яростный нарисованный взгляд едва не прожёг в Драко дыру.  
— Сэр Дэй, — Драко почтительно склонил голову - больше для того, чтобы не глядеть на предка. — Мне нужна защита в замке. Я должен осмотреть его и увидеть всех его гостей. Так, чтобы никто из них не смог навредить мне.  
— Защита на тебе, Наследник, — Основатель самоуверенно скрестил руки на груди, — следуй советам портретов. И эльфа своего слушай; он почувствует, если что не так.  
Драко обошёл весь замок. Жрецов в нём оказалось не так много, как он думал. В нижней гостиной он перебросился парой фраз с Алекто. Нашёл Беллу, обосновавшуюся в покоях Нарциссы: «О! Драко, птенчик мой! Совсем такой, как на портретах! Поцелуй же меня!» — и шипение в ухо: «Назовёшь тётей - яйца оторву!». В главной гостиной Драко издалека разглядел Волдеморта. Там же находились отец и мерзкий Петтигрю. В крыле для гостей, расположенном вдалеке от основных помещений, Драко встретил группу незнакомых волшебников. Похоже, там устроили что-то вроде казарм для низшего звена Жрецов Смерти.  
Вернувшись к себе, Драко слил воспоминания в Омут памяти, уменьшил его заклинанием и спрятал в карман.  
— Оззи, мне нужен порт-ключ из Хогвартса в мэнор и обратно. Желательно многоразовый.  
— Хозяин Драко, не имея разрешения Министерства, такой ключ не создать! У Хогвартса очень мощная защита!  
— Тогда… — Драко задумался. — Возможно, у тебя получится сделать ключ, переносящий из любого помещения мэнора к камину в кабинете отца? И ключ из Хогвартса в мэнор.  
— Я создам для вас эльфийский ключ в кабинет вашего отца! А из Хогвартса… Я знаю, хозяин Драко! Есть один старый ключ, которым можно вернуться из Хогвартса, он принадлежал Абрахасу Малфою, вашему деду!  
Из портрета на стене послышалось недовольное ворчание.  
— Дожили! Уже домовые эльфы распоряжаются моим имуществом!  
— Дедушка. Надеюсь, вы позволите распорядиться вашим ключом мне? Как наследнику?  
— А у меня есть выбор, молодой человек?  
— Оззи?  
— Хозяин Драко! Ключ здесь, в гостиной Наследника. Но лишь ваш дед знает, как его достать...  
— Что? Съели, юноша?  
Драко мрачно уставился на предка.  
— Нечего на меня глазеть! Вы правы, я не могу отказать Наследнику в поддержке. Дотроньтесь палочкой до гобелена с дубом и скажите: «Море и песни».  
— Море?  
— Да, море - моя слабость. В вашем возрасте я даже убежал из дома, чтобы поступить юнгой на корабль. У нас был совершенно отвратительный боцман… Из его свистка я и сделал порт-ключ.  
— В «Истории рода Малфоев» об этом нет ни слова.  
— О, это просто, юноша. Капнуть на «Историю» кровью, дотронуться палочкой и попросить, чтобы не хранила то, что вам неприятно вспоминать. И все дела. Я сбежал от первого же сильного шторма. Тогда ещё не было ограничений на порт-ключи: только произнеси «Портус» и представь поточнее, куда хочешь попасть. Хорошая вещь получилась. От страха сотворил многоразовый ключ в собственную спальню. А поскольку я точно не знал, где мы тогда находились, да и шатало нас не хило, он переносит сюда из любого места.  
Драко открыл тайник. В нём лежало много разной ерунды. Письма, золотые безделушки, какие-то артефакты… Наконец нашёлся и замызганный зеленоватый свисток на грязной верёвке. Драко вышел в коридор, тихо позвал эльфа:  
— Оззи, почисти эту дрянь.  
Когда свисток засиял медным боком, Драко свистнул в него - и тут же оказался на ковре перед портретом, занятым Абрахасом.  
— Дедушка, вы всё равно рассказали эту историю. Так зачем вообще было её скрывать?  
— С возрастом начинаешь снисходительнее относиться к ошибкам своей молодости, знаете ли…  
В кабинете отца никого не было. Драко зачерпнул немного кружаной муки и перенёсся в покои директора. Дамблдор тоже отсутствовал. Драко побрезговал плебейскими лакричными конфетами, но дверь за собой прикрыл плотно.  
Спустившись в свою спальню, он вызвал Оззи и велел ему немедленно отыскать Поттера. Тот пришёл довольно быстро. На этот раз Драко усадил его в кресло у камина и рассказал историю о хоркруксах. Поттер выслушал спокойно. И тогда Драко, глядя ему прямо в глаза, добавил:  
— Сегодня вечером ты отправишься порт-ключом в Малфой-мэнор и убьёшь Волдеморта. В доме почти не будет никого из Жрецов. Ты сделаешь всё в точности, как я скажу, и у тебя будет шанс. Из тех, что выпадают раз в жизни. Но… если вдруг поймёшь, что тебе не справиться - сразу используешь эльфийский ключ. Он перенесёт тебя в кабинет отца, оттуда вернёшься камином в Хогвартс. Оззи пойдёт с тобой…  
— Нет!  
— Я не смогу тебя заставить… — Драко даже легче стало.  
— Нет, не в этом дело. Я не возьму с собой Оззи. Не могу отвечать ещё и за него. Одному мне будет проще.  
— Поттер…  
Гарри согласился. Теперь назад дороги не было. Из Драко будто выкачали все силы.  
— Иди в ванную. Раздевайся и жди меня.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Драко долго смотрел на пламя в камине. Только не думать. Чтобы не додуматься невзначай, что Поттер может и не вернуться. Что посылает его на смерть.  
Когда Драко вошёл в ванную, в руке у него была плеть с живым камнем, но вместо обычной решимости он чувствовал лишь тяжесть на сердце. Гарри медленно повернулся лицом к стене и упёрся лбом в сложенные крест-накрест руки.  
— Это будет самый важный урок, Поттер, — Драко подошёл сзади и говорил тихо, почти шёпотом. Кнутом, согнутым в петлю, он водил по ногам Гарри. — Запомни каждое слово…  
Гарри неожиданно развернулся в объятиях Драко, встретив его взгляд.  
— Драко… Не бей меня. Не сегодня. Я и так всё запомню. Просто… трахни меня. Пожалуйста.  
Драко был не в силах что-либо ответить. Они стояли так, глядя друг другу в глаза. Словно на краю пропасти. Не отводя взгляда, Гарри стал расстёгивать на Драко одежду. Рубашка полетела на пол. От брюк и белья Драко избавился сам. А затем они начали странный бесконечный танец на грани отчаяния и надежды. Гарри скользил руками по плечам, по спине, по бёдрам, пока не остановился на мошонке Драко. Он ласкал нежно, почти невесомо, до дрожи. Драко поражённо выдохнул. Ему казалось, какая-то неведомая река подхватывает его и уносит на волнах дыхания далеко-далеко, туда, где нет проблем, войны, Волдеморта, нет ничего и никого - только он и Гарри. Губы соприкоснулись, раскрылись, влажность поцелуя волновала, вызывала трепет. Драко почти не думал о том, что это их первый настоящий поцелуй, а просто отдавался новым ощущениям всем своим существом. И вскоре обнаружил, что ноги совсем его не держат.  
— Гарри, пойдём на кровать, — он потащил Гарри в спальню.  
Это было так здорово: держать его в своих объятиях, изучать желанное тело, целовать, пробовать на вкус, не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. У них были такие разные руки. У Драко на руках была тонкая бледная кожа с просвечивающим рисунком голубых вен. Когда он двигал кистью, проступали лучи сухожилий. У Гарри же линии рук были более округлыми, вены не просвечивали, а вздувались при движении, вызывая восхищение. А кожа была смуглой и плотной, с множеством маленьких углублений под каждым невидимым волоском. Драко, не задумываясь, что делает, стал покусывать кожу Гарри от кисти вверх по руке, это вызвало ответный стон. Когда Драко уже добрался зубами до шеи, Гарри не выдержал и прошептал: «Боже, как хорошо!», Драко улыбнулся - «боже»? - то же мне, магглолюб, ужас какой. Он вылизал подставленную шею и снова впился в красные зовущие губы. Этот поцелуй был уже страстным, нетерпеливым. Руки двигались беспорядочно, тела сплетались в экстазе. Драко закинул ноги Гарри себе на плечи и стал входить в него. Без подготовки, всухую. Небольшого количества смазки не хватало, и обоим было больно, но мозг уже отказывался отделять боль от наслаждения. Никто из них не в силах был остановить неудержимого стремления. Драко с восторгом смотрел, как его член почти выскальзывает из Гарри, и снова погружается в его невыносимо желанный жар всё глубже, всё чаще... Пусть это происходит вечно, длится минуты, часы, годы… Гарри всхлипнул и забился под ним, мышцы ануса судорожно сжались, а из члена на живот Драко медленными толчками полилась густая жидкость. Драко тоже закричал, кончая, и, задыхаясь, упал на Гарри, размазывая сперму по своему животу и из последних сил пытаясь дотянуться до нежных губ.  
Это был конец света. Или Драко хотелось, чтобы так было. Гарри обнимал его смуглыми руками, закинув ногу на его бедро - неприлично и собственнически. И за это можно было отдать любой рай... В себя они пришли не скоро.  
— Драко, опиши мне подробней, как у вас там всё устроено в поместье.  
— У меня есть предложение получше. Я покажу тебе. Призови свою палочку.  
Палочка послушно влетела Гарри в ладонь. Драко тут же её забрал.  
— Акцио, Омут памяти! — произнёс он, а Гарри перехватил камушек, как победный снитч. — Энгоргио!  
— Осторожнее, здесь мало места, — заметил Поттер, едва не слетев с постели, уворачиваясь от растущей чаши.  
Драко переместил артефакт на середину кровати.  
— Полезай. Сначала следуй за мной и постарайся понять и запомнить всё, что я говорю. Потом можешь просто походить по мэнору. По возвращении ты должен знать замок как собственную палочку.  
Сначала Драко смотрел на шею склонённого к чаше Поттера, представляя себе, где тот сейчас бродит.  
«Здравствуйте, Алекто, Амикус. Я Драко Малфой».  
«О, сын Люциуса! Горазды вы ручки целовать!..»  
«Отец всегда приводил в пример вашу решительность, когда учил меня боевым заклятиям».  
«Льстец!»  
«Не желаете ли партию в волшебный вист сегодня вечером?»  
«В другой раз, Драко. Амикус получил ответственное задание, а я его прикрываю. Нас не будет здесь до пятницы».  
«Как жаль. Возможно, в другой раз…»  
Потом он переместился Гарри за спину, мечтая овладеть им тут же, не спрашивая разрешения. Однако здравый смысл возобладал: Драко зарылся в подушки и задремал. Из забытья его вывел возбуждённый голос:  
— Какой у тебя большой дом, Драко! Одна только твоя спальня - с гриффиндорскую гостиную. Я видел Волдеморта…  
— Понимаю тебя. Редкостный урод. Успокойся. И запоминай. Этот свисток перенесёт тебя в мои комнаты. Будь осторожен. Самое главное: первым делом оставь свою кровь на камнях мэнора. Не на вещах, не на коврах - кровь должна впитаться именно в камень. Ты будешь защищён мантией-невидимкой. Уточни, где находятся Белла и братья Лейстрейнджи. С Беллой просто так не справиться: она опасность спиной почует. Просто держись от неё в стороне. Если портреты будут тебе помогать, попроси их последить за ней. Братьев необходимо разлучить, обезвредить одного из них, когда другого не будет рядом. Накладывай сразу несколько заклинаний, да посложнее. Тела прячь, в поместье много всяких кладовок: ты должен был заметить. Для Руквуда у меня припасена его любимая настойка. Я туда кое-что добавил… Потом разыщешь Петтигрю. У него своя каморка - помнишь, Оззи мне показывал? Вечером Волдеморт обычно никого к себе не зовёт. Тревожить его запрещено. Вечеринки не намечается. Так что будет достаточно обнести комнату Петтигрю простым и антианимагическим барьерами и заглушающими чарами. Следующий пункт - апартаменты Волдеморта. Если тебе очень не повезёт, могут нагрянуть Долохов или Макнейр. Они обычно спят в приёмной. Их придётся убирать поодиночке; причём заклятиями, не создающими шума. Я дам тебе эльфийскую печать: все двери для тебя будут открыты. Ты должен войти в покои Волдеморта и убить его Авадой без промедленья, в спину, пока он не ожидает нападения. Ты действительно… готов?  
— Да.  
— Помни: как бы ни повернулись события, чтобы уйти - активируй эльфийский ключ. Он перенесёт тебя в отцовский кабинет, к камину. Сразу уходи в Хогвартс. Теперь ложись, намажу тебя зельем, — Драко вскочил с кровати и вытащил из шкафа зелёный флакон, — мне удалось достать Каменную настойку. Сделает кожу прочнее.  
Драко намазал Гарри мерзкой на запах и на вид жидкостью и опять подошёл к шкафу.  
— Оденешь вот эти брюки, — бросил через комнату на кровать тёмно-серый комок, — «Магия и мода», последняя коллекция. Они не сковывают движений, почти не рвутся, из карманов никогда ничего не вываливается, ну и так далее. Не какая-нибудь подделка, если чары спадут, они всё равно будут по размеру. И этот серый джемпер. Подожди…  
Драко подошёл к кровати и протянул Гарри бельё. Тот оделся, не тратя времени на разговоры. Драко сунул ему в один карман уменьшенную бутылку с настойкой для Руквуда, в другой - крошечный перстень с печатью. Надел на шею верёвку со свистком и цепочку с кулоном из синего камня. Призвал палочкой Поттера мантию-невидимку, накинул её ему на плечо и, вздохнув, отдал палочку.  
— Давай!  
Свисток прозвучал пронзительно. Гарри исчез, и Драко направился в слизеринскую гостиную: чтобы отвлечься, сейчас нужна была чья-то помощь.

 

*12 глава

Гарри оказался в уже знакомой просторной комнате, отделанной в шикарном стиле с элементами восточного декора. Плотнее закутавшись в мантию, для поднятия духа Гарри заглянул в спальню Драко. Пора было действовать. Сжав покрепче палочку, он открыл дверь в коридор и шагнул за порог.  
И тут же был внезапно обхвачен сзади сильными настойчивыми руками.  
— Драко, детка! Как давно тебя не было видно! Неужели тёте придётся караулить тебя всякий раз, когда захочется повеселиться?  
Это было слишком неожиданно, Гарри не успел среагировать. Палочку вывернули из ладони.  
— Ш-ш-ш… Где будем пить, у тебя или у меня, ммм?  
Мантия-невидимка слетела с плеч.  
— Оу… Петрификус Тоталус! — что у нас тут? Поттер, пупсик! Какой красивый шра-ам… Всегда говорила, если иметь достаточно терпения, золотая рыбка обязательно заплывёт в твои сети.  
Белла радостно рассмеялась, прислонила обездвиженного Гарри к стене и нагнулась за мантией.  
— Удачный улов! Покажу тебя сначала Руди: вдруг ты лишь жалкая подделка.  
Она отлевитировала свой «улов» в гостиную Нарциссы, где на обитом салатовым шёлком диванчике валялся, закинув ноги на стол, Рудольфус Лестрейндж.  
— Где ты это взяла, Бель? — спросил он, рассматривая Гарри со всех сторон.  
— Это малыш Гарри Поттер! Буду его сегодня убивать! Инкарцеро! Финита инкантатем!  
Гарри упал на ковёр. Руки его были связаны за спиной.  
— Вы не убьёте меня. Тёмный лорд будет очень недоволен, он поклялся сделать это собственноручно!  
— Смотри, что у меня есть, Руди, — обратилась к мужу Белла, проигнорировав реплику Гарри. — Мантия-невидимка. Дивного качества! Взгляни-ка!  
— Да, вещь, — Рудольфус примерил мантию перед зеркалом, отразившим только его ботинки, которые под мантию не влезли. Он скомкал её и засунул в карман.  
Белла направилась к дверям.  
— Негодник говорит дело. Пойду, покажу его палочку Тёмному лорду. Посторожи тут, Руди. И не вздумайте веселиться без меня!  
Она вышла. Гарри удалось сесть, прислонившись спиной к креслу. Он весь сжался, взглянув на "Руди" - видимо, слишком затравленно, потому что это не оставило того равнодушным: Лестрейндж придвинулся к Гарри ближе.  
— Молодой человек, разве вам не нравится моё общество? Эх, жаль Рабастану приспичило сегодня в бордель, он бы оценил… — Лейстрейндж смотрел на Гарри как кот на сало.  
Гарри состроил гримасу, притворно затрясся и пролепетал:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, не трогайте меня, прошу вас!  
Лестрейндж довольно заржал и стал выдёргивать серый джемпер у Гарри из брюк.  
— Не надо! Умоляю вас, только не это! Нет! Нет… — из глаз полились слёзы, Гарри усердно извивался. «Плачет, плачет по мне Слизерин!» — думал он, в то время как Лестрейндж пытался поцеловать его в шею.  
Сосредоточившись на палочке Лестрейнджа, торчавшей у того из заднего кармана, Гарри произнёс невербальное Акцио, и эбеновая палочка перекочевала в его ладонь. Лестрейндж ничего не заметил, потому что уже расстёгивал дрожащими руками ширинку на брюках Гарри.  
— Синкопе! — зло и чётко проговорил Гарри; Лестрейндж закатил глаза и обмяк, пуская слюни. — Фу, гадость какая, — Гарри расколдовал себя и вылез из-под него. — Обливиэйт максима! Мобиликорпус!  
Спрятав расслабившегося Лестрейнджа под кроватью в спальне, Гарри снова натянул на себя возвращённую мантию-невидимку и поспешил на поиски Беллы.  
Плутая вот уже больше получаса в роскошных, но однообразных коридорах, он понял, что совсем запутался. Он стоял в тупике, который упирался в эркер. Портреты с ним не разговаривали. Он растерянно оглядывался вокруг, когда услышал совсем рядом с собой грубый срывающийся голос:  
— Маленькие мальчики в это время спят в своих кроватках, что же ты тут делаешь, волчонок? Такой юный, такой... чужой. Вздумал поиграть в прятки? Со мной не выйдет. Я тебя чу-ую. Иди сюда…  
Гарри попятился к окну: на него надвигался отвратительный огромный человек, весь заросший похожими на шерсть волосами и с грязными когтями на пальцах вместо ногтей. Фенрир Сивый! Отступать было уже некуда.  
В оборотне почти не осталось человеческих черт. Зловонное дыхание вызывало тошноту - или это от страха? В центре эркера стоял изящный столик с вазой, полной благоухающих роз. Гарри ухватился за полураскрытый бутон и представил себе острые шипы, с лёгкостью вонзающиеся в плоть. Магическая формула сама сложилась в голове, и в несколько мгновений роза превратилась в опасную бритву с бархатно-бордовым основанием. Не медля ни секунды, Гарри бросился на оборотня и перерезал ему горло. На пальцы хлынула тёмная кровь, почти чёрная даже по сравнению с бордовой ручкой бритвы, Фенрир ещё успел вцепиться в Гарри, но тут же с грохотом и хлюпаньем рухнул на пол к его ногам. Короткая схватка не прошла для Гарри даром. Оборотень был по-звериному силён, отвратительные когти прорвали насквозь мантию, разодрали джемпер и вспороли кожу у Гарри на плече. Кровь пропитала одежду и закапала на каменные плиты. Гарри осел и привалился к стене.  
Ему показалось, что он теряет сознание, потому что стена вдруг стала раздвигаться как гигантское желе, поглощая, вжимая Гарри в себя. Вскоре он вместе с отвратительным телом оборотня оказался в незнакомом тесном помещении. Тускло светила лампа, этажерка справа была заставлена фиалами, а прямо перед ним на стене висел портрет мужчины, затянутого в элегантный светлый камзол. В одной его руке была палочка, в другой - шпага.  
— Не похож на Наследника. Оборотное зелье? Поправь мантию. А лучше - сними её, дай рассмотреть тебя как следует.  
— Я не совсем… понимаю, что здесь происходит, — Гарри всё пытался унять бешеный галоп сердца и восстановить дыхание.  
— Мэнор признал в тебе Наследника… Давно ли здесь встречались черноволосые наследники, м? Знаешь, по-моему - никогда. Тебе, значит, нужна помощь? Ты оставил свою кровь на камнях.  
— Я не наследник. Но… я выступаю от его имени.  
— О! А такое было, правда лишь однажды. В тринадцатом веке Борво Мнительный вскрыл себе вены, чтобы отдать свою кровь другу. И мэнор защитил этого друга от захватчиков враждебного клана, вторгшихся в замок. Сам Борво тогда лишился чувств от потери крови; его, кстати, тоже не тронули - посчитали мёртвым.  
Гарри сложил и спрятал в карман бритву и прижал руку к солнечному сплетению, накрывая свою «ису».  
— Тогда… можете считать меня наследником. И мне нужна помощь. Я собираюсь убить Волдеморта.  
— Смело.  
— Зачем замок притащил сюда эту падаль? — Гарри кивнул на Сивого.  
— Спрятать.  
— Этот замок что, живой? Раздвигающиеся стены…  
— Нет, что ты. Замок простой - из строительного камня. Но, конечно, доверху наполнен магией. Фокус со стенами, например - элементарная отсроченная трансфигурация пространства, привязанная к определённым условиям. Боюсь, сейчас такого уже не де-елают…  
— Мне нужно срочно остановить Беллатрису Лестрейндж. Она не должна встретиться с Волдемортом. И ещё мне надо знать, кто из Жрецов Смерти находится в замке… и где именно.  
— Попробую что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Ты зелья используй, они там, на полочке, а то в обморок упадёшь.  
Портрет опустел. Гарри стянул с себя мантию и джемпер, нашёл заживляющее зелье и залечил порез на плече. Убрал всю кровь с рук, с одежды и с пола, применил Репаро к дыре на мантии. Подумал — и отодвинул труп Сивого в угол, предварительно его заморозив: оборотень и при жизни-то вонял невыносимо.  
Гарри как раз успел одеться, когда на портрете появился подозрительно обшарпанный образ надменного сероглазого волшебника. Тот стоял, опершись о раму, и задумчиво разглядывал Гарри, словно решая, что с ним делать. Видимо, решение оказалось в его пользу.  
— Красноглазый полукровка сейчас в своих апартаментах. Бесноватая Блэк - в приёмной, вместе с крысой Петтигрю. Умника Руквуда нам удалось оттуда выманить, он сейчас в малой гостиной. Разрешаю использовать эльфов, — спесивый предок Малфоя гордо вскинул голову и скрылся за рамой, не дожидаясь благодарности.  
— Эльфы? — неуверенно позвал Гарри.  
К его удивлению, перед ним сразу возник старый домовой эльф в опрятном полотенце.  
— Кази выполнит любое пожелание Носителя крови, — без выражения пробормотал он.  
— Энгоргио! Кази, эту настойку необходимо подсунуть Жрецу Смерти по имени Руквуд. Доложи мне сразу, как только он уснет, и проводи меня поближе к приёмной. Никто не должен меня заметить.  
Кази растворился в воздухе, Гарри осталось только ждать.  
Эльф появился снова минут через десять, поклонился и доложил:  
— Жрец Смерти по имени Руквуд впал в нирвану. Прошу вас, Носитель крови, следуйте за мной, — в ручках эльфа возник поднос с лимонадом. — Открыв дверь приёмной, я поклонюсь. Это будет вам знаком, Носитель крови.  
Эльф двинулся сквозь боковую стену, которая расступилась перед ним. Гарри бросился вслед, на ходу натягивая мантию. К приёмной они прошли быстро. Гарри скользнул за эльфом и притаился за створкой двери.  
Белла в раздражении ходила по комнате, постукивая гарриной палочкой по всему, что попадалось ей под руку. Она небрежно взяла предложенный лимонад с подноса и залпом осушила бокал. Петтигрю подвывал что-то себе под нос, делая вид, что усердно изучает какие-то пергаменты.  
— Заткнись, жирная крыса! — Белла зевнула. — Иди лучше, позови Руди. Пусть тащит пленника сюда. Тёмный лорд позовёт меня с минуты на минуту!  
— Я же уже говорил, Повелитель не любит, когда его тревожат вечерами по пустякам, — возразил предатель.  
— Этот сюрприз ему понравится! Иди, а то превращу в таракана и скормлю тебя твоим сородичам в подвале!  
Петтигрю ушёл. Белла не рассказала ему о Гарри. Редкостная глупость с её стороны, какая удача! На портрете над камином появился господин в светлом камзоле. Он посмотрел в упор на Гарри и кивнул. Медлить было нельзя. «Муфлиато! — проговорил про себя Гарри; на него нашло вдохновение. — Петрификус тоталус! — Белла беззвучно упала на пол. — Силенцио, инкарцеро!»  
Гарри, не снимая мантии, подошёл, вытащил из рук Беллы свою палочку, спрятал её в карман вместе с подобранной палочкой Беллы. Палочку же Рудольфуса он держал в руке: использовать свою против Волдеморта было опасно - мало ли что могло случиться, если вспомнить кладбище…  
— Мне надо пройти сквозь дверь, — прошептал он портрету, тот кивнул.  
Не испытывая и тени сомнения, Гарри шагнул в запертую дверь и замер. Волдеморт стоял к нему спиной, разглядывая что-то за окном. Гарри опустил капюшон и поднял палочку, готовясь ударить. Но в последнюю секунду не выдержал.  
— Том, — позвал он твёрдо. И только когда Волдеморт повернулся к нему лицом, уверенно закончил: — Авада кедавра!  
Гарри склонился над телом Риддла. На ужасном красноглазом лице застыло удивление.  
— Повелитель! Повелитель! — раздалось за дверью завывание Петтигрю.  
Гарри поспешно схватил тело и сжал кулон с синим камнем.  
Он тут же оказался в кабинете владельца замка в обнимку с трупом Волдеморта. Люциус с непередаваемым выражением на лице несколько долгих минут смотрел на загадочное явление, после чего осведомился:  
— Где Драко?  
— В Хогвартсе.  
— Как удалось? — кивок в сторону бывшего Лорда.  
— Похоже, Драко перевёл на меня защиту замка, — объяснил Гарри, и добавил на всякий случай: — Он обещал, что ваша Авада пролетит в дюйме от моей головы.  
— А… — с пониманием ответил лорд Малфой.  
Поскольку больше добавить было нечего, а за дверью кабинета уже слышался шум, Гарри зачерпнул кружаной муки, затащил труп в камин и четко произнёс:  
— Хогвартс!  
* * *  
Драко так и сидел в гостиной, хотя все студенты уже разошлись по спальням. Наверное, боялся, что обстановка собственной комнаты натолкнёт его на неправильные мысли. Он уже совсем было собрался завыть от тоски, когда пламя в камине зашипело, разбрасывая зелёные искры, и в нём обозначилась голова профессора Дамблдора.  
— Драко, мальчик мой! Не мог бы ты зайти ко мне в кабинет? Прямо сейчас… Дело в том, что у меня здесь один труп бывшего Тёмного лорда и два джентльмена, утверждающие, что ты некоторым образом ответственен…

 

*Эпилог

Они стояли на Астрономической башне, обняв друг друга. Поттер привел сюда Драко, сказав, что помнит, с какой тоской тот смотрел на свои закаты осенью, и теперь хочет показать ему кое-что новое.  
Тёмное звёздное небо на востоке, там, где горы расступались, чтобы в нужное время пропустить в долину Хогвартс-экспресс, уже просветлело, готовясь принять солнце и явить его миру. Белые перья лёгких облаков словно указывали, где оно взойдёт. Укрытая вязким туманом долина ещё спала. В этот ранний час было свежо, чистый воздух, казалось, можно было пить, как родниковую воду. Какие-то ранние неугомонные птицы уже радостно пересвистывались в окрестностях. Драко усмехнулся, услышав недовольные крики всё тех же ворон из Запретного леса. Хотя, конечно, это могли быть и не вороны.  
Небольшой, но чёткий круг розово-алого солнца показался в пелене тумана, серо-голубым молоком стелющимся по долине от горизонта к самому порогу замка. Солнце, словно бы окружённое красной мантией, вскоре затмившей собой всё вокруг - и облачный туман, и горы, и белые крупинки звёзд, - победно росло, светлея и освобождаясь от серого марева, поднималось, с лёгкостью торжествуя своей чистотой над миром, и наконец сбросило с себя алую мантию и воссияло в небе огромным ослепительно-белым светилом. Как и на закате, всё вокруг окрасилось розовым - вершины гор, камни парапета, лица и руки, - но этот цвет уже не укутывал кожу напоминанием об опасности, он согревал, проникал прямо в сердце, радуя и услаждая.  
Драко неожиданно почувствовал себя совсем невинным. Словно ощутив это, Поттер развернул его к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй тоже был чистым и упоительно-нежным.  
— Пойдём домой, — оторвавшись от губ Драко, прошептал Гарри, и в этом шёпоте было столько обещания…  
Они просто занимались сексом, как они делали это теперь постоянно, забыв о всяких плётках и так и не опробованных кляпах. Ну… возможно, Драко и был немного жёстким в своей требовательности, беря Гарри неистово и страстно. Но кто же сможет удержаться, когда отдаются так. Да, так отдаваться умеет, наверное, только Поттер, совсем крышу сносит.  
— Гарри… — они лежали, закопавшись в тонких льняных простынях и, уже отдышавшись, ласково касались друг друга. — Как ты всё-таки решился прийти ко мне тогда, на Рождество?  
— Тебе нужна настоящая причина?  
— Угу.  
— Я всегда был кому-то что-то должен. Терпеть Дурслей. Защищать от Риддла какой-то камень… Помнишь, мы с тобой видели в лесу, как он кровь единорога пьёт?  
— Да, — Драко захихикал, — я тогда чуть в штаны не наложил.  
Поттер тоже усмехнулся и продолжил:  
— Потом надо было василиска убивать, с дементорами сражаться, с драконом, с нечистью всякой. Должен был учить товарищей защищаться. Я был должен, понимаешь? Всегда. Это всегда было больно, но я был должен - отвечал за всё. Когда ты меня связал там, возле Выручай-комнаты, я тоже сначала думал, что обязан сопротивляться. Но в какой-то момент вдруг понял, что мне ничего не сделать, что я уже ни за что не отвечаю… Я тогда такой кайф словил, — Гарри уткнулся Драко головой в живот, — это стоило любой боли. Я почему-то сразу поверил, что ты не убьёшь меня: ты бы себя видел - ты так меня хотел! — Поттер начал осторожно целовать Драко в живот. — Потом я мечтал умереть: было страшно. По-моему, я сам себя испугался. Но какой толк от себя бегать? Понял в конце концов: что угодно отдам, чтобы снова это почувствовать... — обнял его за талию и крепко прижал к себе.  
— А я понял, что всё отдам за тебя, — сказал Драко, перебирая у Гарри волосы на макушке, затем подтянул его повыше, чтобы подобраться ближе к уху, и прошептал: — Когда рассмотрел как следует твою тёмную дырочку… Кстати, почему она у тебя такая тёмная? Везде пишут, должна быть розовой.  
— А я - негр в душе…  
* * *  
Пока Малфой хохотал, Гарри выбрался из постели и пошёл в ванную. Там он тайно вызвал Оззи и попросил об одолжении: когда тот принесёт амброзию, вместо неё в бокал Гарри потихоньку влить сливочное пиво, только так, чтобы «хозяин Драко» ничего не заметил - тот терпеть не может плебейские замашки.  
Fin.


End file.
